


Szenvedély

by sacchan



Series: AoKaga történetek [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacchan/pseuds/sacchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Randi(k) közvetlen folytatása.</p><p>Egy szóban össze lehet foglalni ezt a részt:  Szex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Szenvedély

**Author's Note:**

> BOLDOG SZÜLINAPOT, AHO!!!

Nagyon meleg augusztusuk volt, a hőmérséklet minden nap harminc fölé kúszott, nem esett jól légkondicionált helyiségen kívül lenni. Taiga gyűlölte ezt az időt, mert egész nap izzadt, akármit is csinált, még az ágyban fetrengés sem esett jól ilyenkor. Ha megtehette volna, valószínűleg az egész nyarat a hideg zuhany alatt tölti – vagy a tengerparton. Néha szerette volna átkozni a sorsát, amiért nem úszó lett inkább belőle.

Azonban már szeptember volt, annak is a harmadik hete, és még ha a hőmérséklet kicsit esett ugyan csak vissza, néha a viharos esőzések már lehűtötték annyira a levegőt, hogy még ő is képes volt létezni. Illetve, képes lett volna. Ha nincs egy Aomine Daiki mellette, aki mindent megtett azért, hogy még a hűvösebb napokon is olyan _forróvá_ tegye számára a légkört, mintha még mindig a nyár közepén lennének. 

Taiga ledobta a törülközőjét a szárítóra, aztán szusszantott egy nagyot, és óvatosan elhúzta a fürdő ajtaját. Először csak a fejét dugta ki, de nem látott veszélyt, így kimerészkedett teljesen. Hogy három lépéssel később bele is sétáljon a csapdába. 

Meglepődni már igazán nem tudott, hogy Aomine szabályosan rávetette magát, nagyon szó szerint vette, hogy megengedte neki. Daiki nekilökte őt az ágy létrájának, majd miután mélyen belenyomta a nyelvét a szájába, rámarkolt a tarkójára az egyik kezével, míg a másikkal azonnal a fenekét vette célba. Taiga nem tiltakozott, ahhoz túl jó érzés volt minden alkalom, mikor csókolóztak. Ő maga a sötétebb bőrű srác oldalát gyúrogatta erőteljesen, míg a másik kezével a hátának alsó részét fogva húzta egyre közelebb magához. 

Aomine önkéntelenül lökött egyet a csípőjével, ahogy a merevedése hozzáért Kagamiéhoz, és már éppen felnyögött volna, mikor rájött valamire... 

\- Nem hiszlek el, ember! – tépte el a száját az idősebbéről, aki megdöbbenten pislogott rá a brutális befejezés miatt. 

\- Mi van? – kérdezte egészen mérgesen, aztán ő is követte Aomine pillantását. Ami az altesteik között járt oda-vissza. – Mi van? – ismételte meg, mert most aztán tényleg nem értette, mi a gond. 

\- Kezdi egészen sérteni az egómat, hogy nem állsz fel, akármit csinálok is, bakker – morogta indulatosan a kék hajú. 

\- Hah?! – bukott ki Kagamiból nagyon hangosan a kérdőszó, és még az álla is leesett. 

\- Mégis hányszor vered ki magadnak egy héten, hogy képes vagy nem felállni rám?! 

Taiga már nyitotta volna a száját, aztán rájött, hogy az eddig is nyitva volt, így először becsukta, de hiába nyitotta ki újra, azon megint csak egy nagyon értelmes _hah?!_ szaladt ki.

\- Komolyan kérdezem. – Annak is látszott. – Nem akarok túl beképzeltnek hangzani, de fele ennyi erőfeszítést sem igényelt eddig, hogy valaki rám induljon. Szóval hányszor?!

A másik halálosan komoly arca lehetett a hibás, de Taiga teljesen őszintén válaszolt:

\- Egyszer, néha egyszer se, néha kétszer – rántotta meg a vállát. 

\- Hetente kérdeztem, nem naponta – szaladt össze a másik szemöldöke. 

\- Hallottalak – forgatta meg a szemeit Taiga, akinek már nem csak a haja volt vörös. 

Ezúttal Daikin volt a sor, hogy csak hápogni tudjon. 

\- Van valami betegséged, amiről nem tudok? – kérdezte végül egészen őszinte aggódással.

\- Menj a francba! – markolta meg olyan erősen a barátja oldalát, hogy az fájdalmasan felszisszent. 

\- De most komolyan, vágod, hogy nem egészséges visszatartania a... – Ő már nem fogta Kagamit, mindkét keze szabad volt, így most nevetségesen kapálózott velük, míg kereste a szavakat. – A természetes ösztönöket?

\- Vágod, hogy a te ösztöneid a nem természetesek itt, ugye?! – dobta vissza Taiga, de alig bírta ki, hogy ne röhögjön. 

Daiki elgondolkodott egy pillanatra.

\- Az lehet, de... 

Kagami nem akarta hallani az idióta magyarázatát, így inkább csak visszahúzta magához a csípőjénél fogva, és ezúttal ő túrta az ujjait Daiki csiklandozóan rövid hajába a tarkójánál, miközben megcsókolta. Aomine, mint mindig, most is már a következő pillanatban átvette az irányítást, hiába próbálkozott. Nem mintha nem esett volna jól, amit csinált, _nagyon_ jól esett, csak... 

Na, igen, Taiga azon az utolsó ponton még nem lendült át, mert az együtt járt volna valami mással. Az agyának el kellett volna fogadnia, hogy ettől kezdve a teste Aomine Daikié. A teljes behódolás pedig valahogy nagyon nem ment. 

Vége lett a csóknak, mert a kék hajú most is érezte, hogy nincs tovább. Nagyokat lélegezve lépett hátra, majd egy elégedetlen grimasszal levágódott az ágyára. Akármilyen merev is, ma már kétszer is a fürdőben kötött ki, ha ezt így folytatja, vízhólyagok fognak nőni a tenyerén. Vetett egy gyors pillantást a jobb kezére, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, ez még nem történt meg, aztán égő arccal a feje alá tette mindkét karját, és némán bámulta a felső ágy alját, míg várt, hogy a teste ezúttal magától nyugodjon meg. 

Taiga egy ideig vigyorogva figyelte, ahogy feküdt és meditáló lassúsággal próbálta venni a levegőt, de aztán rátévedt a pillantása a fiatalabb ágyékára, amit csupán egy szűk, fekete boxer takart, így a nézelődés abba is maradt. Köhintve egyet fordult el, hogy magára vegye a trikót, amiben aludni fog. 

Nem mintha Aomine merevedésétől jött volna zavarba, ahhoz már bőven volt ideje hozzászokni, tekintve, hogy napi vendég volt. Inkább csak kényelmetlenül érezte magát, amiért állva hagyta. Három hete csinálták már ezt, csókolóztak, Aomine felhergelte magát, aztán semmi. Daiki próbálkozott, de egyszer sem erőszakoskodott vele. Nem változtattak a szabályokon, és a fiatalabb nem is hozta fel, hogy szerinte most már nagyon ideje lenne továbblépni. Nyilvánvalóan rá várt, és ő értékelte a gesztust. 

Azonban tudta, hogy Aomine Daiki úriembersége véges, ahogy azt is, hogy nem játszik tisztességesen, amit kifejezetten ki nem állhatott magában. Csak hát...

\- Héj! – ült le Daiki ágyának szélére nagy lendülettel, miután már rajta volt az alvóstrikója.

\- Hm? – morrant fel az, és felnyitotta a szemeit.

Taiga nyelt egy nagyot. Nem, arról nem volt szó, hogy ne kívánta volna Aominét. Már attól el tudott indulni az a forróság az alhasában, ha ezzel a végtelen vággyal nézett rá. Amúgy is kezdte észrevenni, hogy mennyiszer felejti a szemét a fiatalabbon napközben. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy ez eddig is így volt-e, hiszen edzésen kívül nem volt tudatában, hogy élvezettel bámulta volna őt, de nem tartotta elképzelhetetlennek. 

Mióta a leszaromszexualitás létezését elfogadta az agya, egyre jöttek elő emlékek, amiknek korábban nem tulajdonított jelentőséget. Sose volt gondja azzal, hogy megállapítsa, egy srác jól néz ki, csak eddig azt hitte, azért felejtette rajtuk a szemét olyan könnyen, mert kíváncsi fajta volt. Valójában olyankor mindig megkívánta őket... nem igaz? 

\- Me’van? – lökte meg a hátát a térdével Aomine, mert elmerült a gondolatai között. 

\- Kívánlak. 

Daiki szája először tátva maradt, de nagyon gyorsan kiült a vigyor a képére. Felült, megtámaszkodott a kezén, és nagyon közel hajolt az idősebb arcához, akinek a bugyuta megszólalása miatt, most nem jött ki más a száján.

\- Az egy jó dolog – mormogta, majd a másik kezével beletúrt Taiga tarkóján a hajába, és bezárva maguk között a távolságot, megint megcsókolta. 

Elsöprő volt. Lehengerlő. _Legyőző_. Azonban mindent elnyomó nem, pont azért, mert ennyire érezhetően le akarta őt győzni. Kagami elhúzódott, majd lehajtotta kicsit a fejét. 

\- Kívánlak, de nem úgy – mondta sután. 

\- Úgy hogy? 

\- „Alig várom, hogy magadévá tegyél” módon. 

Daiki először összevonta a szemöldökét, aztán visszadőlt az ágyra, és még a karjait is visszatette a feje alá.

\- Már pedig a másik módon nem fog menni – dörmögte. 

\- Mindjárt gondoltam, Mr Az Egyetlen, Aki Megdughat Engem Az Én Vagyok – dobta vissza Taiga a szemeit forgatva. 

A fiatalabb halkan felröhögött. 

\- Ez akár az én számból is jöhetett volna. 

\- Jött is! – ripakodott rá a másik. – Úgy kiütött a lázcsillapító a múltkor, hogy egész este hülyeségeket beszéltél, ez is köztük volt. 

\- Ó, mindig is tudtam, hogy zseni vagyok. 

\- Zseniálisan hülye – felelte Taiga. 

\- És akkor, mi? Azért nem állsz fel, mert fosol, hogy mi lesz, mikor megduglak? AÚ! – Azonnal összegörnyedt, mikor a vörös hajú ököllel rávágott a hasára. – AÚ! – nyögte ismét, mikor képes volt vetni rá egy felháborodott pillantást. – Mi van??

\- Nem tudnál civilizált ember módjára beszélni? – pörölt vele Kagami vöröslő fülekkel. 

\- Virágnyelven szeretnéd? Azért nem termel a porzód elég pollent, mert félsz, hogy mi lesz, ha a bibédbe jut a méh? 

\- HAH?!!!! Milyen szavak jönnek ki a szádon?!

Daiki röhögve nyújtózkodott el ismét, tökéletesen élvezve a helyzetet. Ahogy azt is, hogy a másiknak nyilvánvalóan fogalma sem volt róla, semmi értelme nem volt annak, amit mondott. 

\- A biológia volt a kedvenc tantárgyam a suliban – röhögte. 

\- Annak is csak a szexről szóló része – morogta vissza Taiga. 

\- Úgy is mondhatjuk. Bár elég kiábrándító volt, pl a felvilágosító óra, fele annyira sem érdekes, mint egy pornó film. 

\- Mert a pornóid tartalma 90%-ban a valóságban kivitelezhetetlen fantázia. 

\- Ezt most úgy mondod, mintha a pornó filmek lennének a hibásak. A valóságnak kéne tökéletesednie. 

Kagami eddig bírta fenntartani a komoly arcot, beletemette az arcát a tenyerébe, miután megtámasztotta a könyökét a térdén, és rázkódó vállakkal nevetett. 

\- Annyira hülye vagy. 

\- Zseniálisan hülye. – Daiki várt egy kicsit, aztán ismét feltámaszkodott. – Van is egy zseniális ötletem – morogta Taiga fülébe, miután megtámasztotta az állát a vállán. 

Az idősebb megfeszült, ahogy az a meleg lélegzet végigcsiklandozta nem csak a fülét, de a nyakát is. 

\- Horror történet öt szóban – kommentálta halkan, mire Daiki ismét röhögni kezdett. Nem esett jól a szívverésének ilyen közelről, nagyon nem. 

\- A saját, kényelmetlen körülményeimre való tekintettel, egyezséget ajánlok. 

Aomine elhúzódott egy kicsit, és kivárta, míg a vörös hajú felé fordította a fejét. 

\- Úriember becsszó, hogy addig nem duglak meg, míg nem könyörögsz érte...

\- AZ nem fog megtörténni – vágott közbe Taiga. – A szíved meg a baloldalon van, barom! 

\- A jobb kezemen támaszkodom, a ballal a baloldalra tenni a kezem meg hülyén néz ki – hadarta vissza Daiki, mintha ez lenne a legtermészetesebb dolog a világon. – De ne vágj közbe, mikor épp esküt teszek! 

\- Úgy nézek ki, mintha érdekelne? 

\- Nem, a szokásos buta fejet vágod, de ez nálad nem jelent sokat. 

\- Kapd be!

\- Épp arra akarok kilyukadni, fogd már be!

Mivel megtette, ezért a fiatalabb folytatta:

\- Szóval úriember becsszó, hogy addig nem dobok kosárra, míg te nem kéred. De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy ne érezhetnénk jól magunkat játék közben. 

\- Kosár nélkül? 

\- Japp – vigyorogta Daiki. – Számtalan dolgot tudunk csinálni kosár nélkül is, ami már majdnem olyan jó érzés lenne, mint a pontszerzés. – Ráncok jelentek meg a homlokán. – Oké, ez már nagyon kosárnyelv volt, szóval tehetünk a merevedésem ellen...

\- ÉRTETTEM! – vágott közbe Taiga, mert nem akarta hallani közönségesen is. 

\- Biztos? 

\- Biztos – hangsúlyozta ki, de aztán jó néhány másodpercre elhallgatott. – Pontosabban, mit akarnál csinálni, hogy... elmúljon a kényelmetlenséged?

\- Jelenleg szerintem annyi is elég lenne, hogy rátedd a kezed a farkamra, hercegnő, és már mennék is bele a gatyámba. 

Taiga összeszorította a szemeit. _Minek is kérdeztem?_

\- Opsz, én meg a mocskos szám – mondta Daiki a reakcióját látva. – Elnézést, hercegnő. 

\- Úgyis tudom, hogy nem sajnálod. 

\- Persze, hogy nem. Imádom nézni az égő fejed.

Ez nagyon igaz volt, de nem csak azért szerette ennyire zavarba hozni a barátját, mert vicces volt a reakciója, így jót szórakozhatott. Kagami aranyos volt, végtelenül aranyos, és ez a mellkasában keltett leginkább furcsa melegséget. Igaz, annak a melegségnek már annyi is elég volt, ha látta őt elfordítani a pillantását a tévéről, mert éppen szexjelenet volt egy filmben, nem kellett volna külön szívatnia is őt. Csak hát, az úgy nem lett volna elég fun. 

\- Akármi is jár a fejedben, menj a francba! – mondta Kagami, mert a fiatalabb _azzal_ a vigyorával figyelte.

\- Oi, kikérem magamnak a feltételezést, éppen a cukiságodon merengtem.

\- Cuki?! Nem vagyok cuki – mondta sértetten.

\- Ó, dehogynem. A kis tiszta lelkeddel, mi más lehet...

Daikiban benne akadt a szó, ahogy az idősebb hirtelen, meglökte a vállát, és miután visszaesett az ágyra, mert megbicsaklott a könyöke is az erejétől, ráült a csípőjére. A következő pillanatban pedig nem a mondat vége, hanem egy nyögés tört fel belőle, ahogy a már csak félig merev férfiassága hozzányomódott a fészkelődő vörös hajú fenekéhez. 

\- Állj! ÁLLJ! Á... á... llj! – rámarkolt a másik csípőjére mindkét oldalon, aztán szinte már üvöltve ismételte meg a parancsot. – Maradj már veszteg!

\- Mi van? – kérdezte Taiga a mellkasán összevont karokkal, ami kicsit sem mutatta őt tekintélyesnek, mivel össze kellett görnyednie, hogy elférjen a felső ágytól.

\- „Mi van?” – ismételte Daiki. – Veled mi van??? Mi'csinálsz?!

Kagami megrántotta a vállát, mert ha tudta volna pontosan, mit is akart, akkor sem bírta volna szavakba önteni a zavartól. 

\- Komolyan a gatyámba fogok élvezni, hercegnő.

\- Na és? Az a lényeg, hogy elmúljon a kényelmetlenséged, nem?

Daiki nyitotta a száját, de aztán egy hang nélkül becsukta, és várt egy hosszú pillanatig. 

\- Oké.

Ő aztán nem fog tiltakozni semmi jó ellen. 

Benyúlt az idősebb trikója alá, majd a meleg bőrén felcsúsztatva a kezét, húzta magával az anyagot is. Taiga hagyta neki, hogy lecincálja róla – továbbra se volt éppen egyszerű a helyzet az alsó ágyon –, aztán még az előtt lehajolt, hogy a másiknak lehetősége lett volna lerántani magához. Nem volt olyan határozott, mint Aomine szokott, de ezúttal ő lökte a nyelvét azonnal a kék hajú szájába, és nem hagyta neki olyan könnyedén, hogy átvegye az irányítást. Daiki kezei a hátáról lecsúsztak egészen a fenekére, ahogy általában, de most nem csak gyúrogatta az izmait, addig igazította, míg össze nem ért az ágyékuk. 

Aomine mélyen belenyögött a szájába, miután lökött egyet a csípőjével felfelé, és rájött, végre Kagami is mutatott némi reakciót. 

\- Mitől indultál be? Hogy felül vagy? – kérdezte vigyorogva, de még mindig rá-ráharapott Taiga ajkaira vagy állára. – Vagy, hogy megpróbáltad lenyomni a nyelved a torkomon? – tette hozzá, mikor már leért a másik állára, és ott szívogatta a bőrt.

\- Nehogy jelet hagyjál rajtam – morogta Taiga.

\- Nem vagyok tizennégy éves... – De azért jó erősen szívott rá az idősebb kulcscsontjára. – Szóval? Mitől álltál végre fel? Feljegyezném a jövőre való tekintettel – vigyorogta, miután rámarkolva Taiga tarkójára, elhúzta őt kicsit magától. Aztán megint lökött a csípőjével egyet, mire az összeszorítva a szemét, felszisszent. Daiki szíve hevesen vert a látványtól. _Végre!!!_

Nem csak az egóját érintette rosszul, hogy eddig nem kapott sok reakciót Kagamitól. Nem akart erőszakoskodni vele, folyamatosan ott volt a csomó a hasában, mert tartott tőle, mikor fogja meggondolni magát, és egyszerűen azt mondani, mégse akarja ezt, mert nem élvezi. 

\- Nemtom – felelte Taiga vöröslő arccal. – Muszáj elemezni a dolgot? Megtörtént, aztán jól van.

\- A cukiságod fojtogatja a torkom – dörmögte vissza Daiki, és nem is nagyon túlzott, akármennyire is próbálta az arcán ülő köcsög kifejezéssel leplezni ezt.

\- Mindjárt nem csak az fogja...

Aomine szemei egy pillanatra elkerekedtek, mikor a vörös hajú rámarkolt a nyakára és megszorította azt, de akkor már vigyorgott, mikor Taiga ismét visszahajolt rá, hogy erőteljesen megcsókolja. Rajta maradt a pólója, de még így is annyira jó érzés volt magán érezni a másikat, hogy tudta, nem fogja sokáig bírni, képtelenség volt, hiszen olyan régen akarta már ezt. _De ha előbb elmegyek, mint ez a mamlasz..._

Túl kevés vér maradt ahhoz az agyában, hogy ezen agonizálva, kétségbe vonja a képességeit. Helyette inkább jó erősen megmarkolva Kagami fenekét – ezúttal már a boxere alatt –, mozgatni kezdte őt abban a ritmusban, ahogy a saját csípőjét is lökte felfelé. Hangosan nyikorgott az ágyuk, ahogy a hangok, amiket ők maguk adtak ki is erősödtek. Taiga már csak azért fogta a nyakát, mert valamibe úgy érezte kapaszkodnia kell, a csók pedig már szinte nem volt több annál, hogy egymás szájába lihegtek. Hangosan és nyálasan. 

Daiki nyaka hátra feszült, mikor az idősebb végül beletemette az arcát a vállába, és a pólójával együtt – valószínűleg – véletlenül a bőrét is beharapta, hogy ne legyen még hangosabb, mikor elérték a csúcsot. Az érzés persze nem volt semmiben sem más, mintha saját magának csinálta volna, Aomine nem is várta, hogy az legyen, ezért is lepődött meg, hogy végül, mikor már mindkettejük légzése kellőképp lecsillapodott, sokkal nagyobb kielégültséget érzett, mint az elmúlt egy évben akármikor tette. A büdös életben ki nem mondta volna, mit érzett abban a pár percben, míg hallgattak. 

\- Rohadt nehéz vagy, mozdulj már valamerre! – Valamit muszáj volt viszont kierőszakolnia magából, mert már érezte, hogy Kagami teste megfeszült, ami tisztán jelezte, hogy nem tudja, most mi legyen.

Taiga nagyon is hálás volt a szokásos baromarc hangsúlyért, mert így legalább nem kellett tovább némán törnie a fejét, hogy ilyenkor mi van. Ha lánnyal lett volna, biztosan jön az összebújás, de... Aomine Daikival? Szívrohamot kapott volna a sokktól, ha a barátja minden szexuális tartalom nélkül átöleli vagy azt akarja, hogy a mellkasára hajtott fejjel aludjon... vagy ilyesmi. 

\- Mozdulj máááááár! – noszogatta őt a kék hajú. 

\- Jól van már! – morogta, aztán felült.

Pont látta, ahogy Aomine megnyalta az ajkait. Követve a pillantását, arra is rájött, miért, de ettől csak olyan zavarba hozta magát, hogy majdnem előrebukott, mikor próbált kimászni az ágyból. Daiki fekete boxerén nem látszott különösebben, de Taiga rikító piros alsónadrágján jelenleg egy nagy, sötét folt éktelenkedett. Neki annyira nem tetszett a látvány. 

\- Oi, ne törd ki a nyakad! – mondta aggódó hangon a fiatalabb. Még fogta Kagami csuklóját, amit reflexből kapott el, mikor az úgy tűnt, pofára fog esni, de amint az megrántotta a karját, rögtön elengedte. – Voá, nem állsz neki picsogni itt nekem, remélem? – kérdezte egészen dühösen. Nem akarta hallani, hogy Kagaminak nem volt olyan jó, mint neki. Nem akarta hallani, hogy most esetleg elkezd undorodni tőle.

\- Mi? Picsogni? – Ki akarta kérni magának a sértést, de aztán rájött, valószínűleg azt tette volna, ha hagyja, hogy a pánik tovább markolássza a torkát. – Nem akarok.

Daiki bizalmatlanul méregette őt, ahogy az végre ránézett. 

\- Jó volt – kommentálta röviden. – Csak megint leizzadtam, meg... ragadok – fejezte be sután.

A kék hajú nem volt biztos benne, mennyire jelent jót az egyszerű megjegyzés, de kételkedett benne, hogy ennél többet bármilyen módon ki lehetne rángatni a srác száján, így csak bólintott egyet.

\- Én is.  
\- Mehetek én elsőnek a zuhany alá?  
\- Mehetünk együtt?  
\- Nem.  
\- Akkor húzzál.

~*~

Tetsu aprót sóhajtott, mikor meglátta, kitől kapott üzenetet, aztán egy kicsit nagyobbat, mikor el is olvasta azt.

_Az'szem hibáztam, Tetsu._

Sokat nem kellett gondolkodnia a válaszon. 

_Ez igazán sokszor előfordul veled, Aomine-kun. De nagyon kevésszer esett eddig meg, hogy ne tudtál volna akár egy hibát is a javadra fordítani, így nem aggódom._

A válasz is gyorsan érkezett, tekintve, hogy a barátja sose küldött hosszúakat. 

_Segítesz kimászni belőle, ha úgy alakul?_

_Nem hiszem, hogy én lennék a megfelelő pszichológus rá, hogy megoldjam a párkapcsolati gondjaitokat Kagami-kunnal. Menjetek terápiára._

_Kapd be, Tetsu!_

_Ezt is Kagami-kunnal intézd, légy szíves._

Elégedett mosollyal a szája sarkában folytatta a vacsorája elfogyasztását, de miután elmosogatott és visszatért a könyvével az ágyba, ismét felvette a telefonját. 

_Szeretnél esetleg holnap együtt ebédelni? Aomine-kun szerint párkapcsolati problémáitok vannak._

Fél perc sem telt el.

_KAPD BE, TETSU!!!_

Kuroko halkan kuncogott egyet, aztán lapozott a könyvében. Két oldalt sikerült elolvasnia, mikor a készülék ismét megrezzent a combja mellett. Ezúttal már Kagami e-mailjét jelezte. 

_Délben a szokásos helyen?_

 

Öt éve voltak barátok, de Taiga még mindig képes volt elsétálni Kuroko Tetsuya mellett, ha éppen egy túl zsúfolt helyen találkoztak. A szokásos helyük pedig az esetek 99%-ban az volt, főleg ebédidőben. Kiborult volna a kólája, ha nem elég jók a reflexei, mikor rémületében összerándult, mert a srác elkapta a pólóját, ahogy ellépett volna mellette. 

Majdnem elkezdett vele pörölni, de aztán csak levetődött a másik székre. 

\- Neked is, szia!

\- Valóban súlyos problémáitok lehetnek, ha még étvágyad sincs – jegyezte meg felhúzott szemöldökkel. Kagami tálcája csak félig volt megrakodva sajtburgerekkel.

\- Diétán vagyok – legyintette, és már csomagolta is ki az elsőt.

Tetsu meg sem rezzent a butaságán. _Öt éve voltak barátok_.

\- Kétlem, hogy az edződ az itteni hamburgert diétás menünek titulálná.

\- Nem érdekel – dörmögte az. 

A kék hajú most már egy kicsit valóban aggódni kezdett. Ha a barátja nem vette komolyan az utasítást, amit kapott, nagyobb gond lehetett, mint a szokásos nézeteltéréseik Aominével a butaságuk miatt. 

\- Aomine-kun túl messzire ment? – kérdezte nyíltan.

\- Hah? – nézett fel rá Taiga, aki eddig előre görnyedve, a tálcáját bámulva csámcsogott.

\- Túl erőszakos volt? – Majdnem azt kérdezte, hogy bántotta-e, de azt valahogy nem tudta elképzelni sem.

\- Ezt ő mondta? – kérdezett vissza az idősebb, majd hátra dőlt, és letette a kezében tartott harmadik burgert.

\- Annyit mondott, hogy hibázott valamiben.

Taiga ciccegett egyet, aztán birizgálni kezdte a gyűrűt a nyakában, mert zavarba jött tőle, milyen gyorsan is kezdett égni a füle. 

\- Valóban készen állsz a _párkapcsolati_ problémáinkról hallani? – sandított vissza a kék hajúra. 

Nem látszott az arcán, de Tetsu meglepődött rajta, hogy a barátja nem tagadja, párkapcsolatban vannak, pedig kételkedett, hogy Aomine nyíltan felhozta volna az együttjárás kérdését neki. Nem kellett azonban sokat tűnődnie rajta, miért is tekint magukra már Taiga párként. Ha szóba került a szex, akkor számára ez csak azt jelenthette, hogy együtt vannak Daikival. Visszafojtott egy sóhajtást, mert biztos volt benne, ebből is lesz még közöttük nézeteltérés. 

\- Nem, egyáltalán nem állok készen – válaszolta végül, és folytatta a szívószálának rágcsálását, miközben az égő arcú barátját fixírozta.

\- Ennek igazán örülök, mert nincs is kedvem…

\- De ha van valami bajod, amit neki úgyse fogsz elmondani, mint általában, akkor velem legalább megbeszélheted. Ha akarod. 

Nem akarta. De ha nem akarta volna, akkor el se jön találkozni a barátjával, nem igaz? Taiga nem akart _picsogni_. Nem akart lányosan, _buzisan_ viselkedni, mert nem volt az. Mit számított ez? Miért akarta még mindig kategorizálni magát? A kérdés csak annyi volt, akar-e beszélni a legjobb barátjával vagy nem? 

\- Azszemfélek – morogta, miután visszakönyökölt az asztalra. 

Nem elég, hogy motyogott, még a fejét is lehajtotta így nem volt meglepő, hogy a másik nem értette. 

\- Tessék? – Tetsu is előre hajolt. 

\- Mondom, az’szem, félek – nézett fel rá egy pillanatra. 

Mivel folytatás nem érkezett, a kisebb pedig nagyon hamar megunta, hogy csak a feje búbját bámulja, ismét megkérdezte, amit már az elején is próbált:

\- Aomine-kun túl erőszakos volt? – fogalma sem volt, mi mást kéne kérdeznie. 

\- A-a, nem csinált semmit… túl. 

\- Légy szíves, érthető japánt próbálj beszélni. 

\- Nehéz. 

\- Volt már pár éved rá, hogy hozzászokj. 

\- Nem a japán! – emelte fel végre a fejét Taiga, aztán kicsit hátra is húzódott, mert így nevetségesen közel volt az arcuk egymáshoz. – Még nem csinált semmit, amivel gondom lett volna – préselte ki magából. – Még. 

\- Megértettem, hogy a még fontos része a mondatnak, de fejtsd ki kicsit jobban, mit takar. 

\- Egy idő után majd olyasmit is akar csinálni, amit én nem. 

\- És? Mondd meg neki, aztán kitalál valami mást. 

Taiga megrázta a fejét. 

\- Nem fog. – Nem csodálkozott rajta, hogy Kuroko nem érti, mit akar, de ez nem tartotta vissza tőle, hogy azt kívánja, bár megtenné, hogy neki ne kelljen szavakba öntenie. – Azt akarja, hogy én legyek… alul. Az meg… olyan… izé… 

A kisebb arca, mint általában, olvashatatlan volt, de a hosszú hallgatás, azért elárulta, nem érintette túl jól az események alakulása. 

\- Én azt… nem akarom – tette hozzá sután, hogy megtörje a kényelmetlen csendet. 

\- Ezt teljesen megértem – felelte Tetsu őszintén. Nem tagadhatta, hogy zavarba jött. Főleg, hogy a másik úgy tűnt, most, hogy ezt kimondta, megoldást vár tőle. Nagyon szívesen használta volna a vanishing drive-ot jelenleg, hogy fel tudjon szívódni. Megköszörülte a torkát, aztán némi ficergés után, kimondta, ami a legegyszerűbbnek tűnt: – És mi lenne, ha nem hagynád magad?

\- Aomine Daikiról beszélünk. 

Kuroko oldalra biccentette a fejét, és még a száját is elhúzta, mert értette, mire célzott, de…

\- Aomine-kun szereti a kihívásokat, kizárt, hogy tetszene neki, ha csak úgy hagynád, hogy elpattogtassa a labdát melletted. 

Taiga eddig nem hitte, hogy a kosárlabdát lehet ennyi féle módon asszociálni a szexszel. 

\- Még ha nem is hagyom magam, az esetek nagy részében kicselez. 

\- De ott vannak az alkalmak, amikor nem. Simán próbálkozhatsz te is kosárra dobni, nem igaz? Nincs szabály, ami tiltaná. 

Összeráncolt szemöldökkel méregették egymást egy ideig, mert már egyikük sem volt biztos benne, miről is beszélnek.  
\- Nincs – ismételte Taiga végül.  
\- Akkor meg miért döntötted el előre, hogy neked kell a védekező oldalon lenned, mikor még nem is próbáltál támadni? 

Kagami fejében ott visszhangzott ez a kérdés még akkor is, mikor már visszaért a szállásra, pedig még sok mindenről beszélgettek Kurokoval, miután ezt a témát sietve maguk mögött hagyták. Nincs szabály, nincs bíró, aki megmondaná, hogy ki támad, és ki védekezik. Nem _kell_ hagynia magát. 

\- Ó, megjöttél. Szia! 

Összerezzent, mikor meghallotta azt a hangot. Az ajtó nyílását észre sem vette. 

\- Szia! – köszönt vissza Daikinak, és ellépett az ablaktól, ahol eddig a hűvös szellőt élvezte. Esőre állt odakint, de futva jött haza, mert bűntudata volt az elfogyasztott hamburgermennyiségtől, így rendesen leizzadt, nem is volt már rajta a pólója sem.

\- Minden ok? – kérdezte Aomine, és a cipői lerugdosása után közvetlenül, ő is megszabadult a felsőjétől. Túl ideges volt, így az egész délutánt az edzőteremben töltötte.

 _Én is támadhatok._

Taiga fejében, mintha dobolt volna ez a három szó, ahogy figyelte azt a sötét bőrt. Izzadt bőr. Már olyan közel volt a kék hajúhoz, hogy érezte a szagát is. És tetszett neki. 

A szenvedély az indulattal ellentétben lassan kap lángra. Taiga tudott éppen olyan forrófejű lenni, mint Aomine, de a szenvedély, mint olyan nem volt a mindennapjai része. A kosárlabdán kívül valószínűleg semmit sem űzött még az életében szenvedéllyel, és még annak megszeretése is időbe telt neki. Nem volt még függője semminek, nem érzett kiolthatatlan tüzet a kosáron kívül semmi iránt korábban. Az evést kivéve, de az nem igényelt túl nagy elkötelezettséget. 

Valószínűleg ezért is volt most pontosan tisztában vele, valami megváltozott benne, mert ez eddig csak egyszer történt meg korábban. Az eddig csak sercegő, pattogó szikrákat keltő tűz végre valóban lángra kapott a testében. És többet akart. Nagyon sok mindent akart. 

Daiki kicsit értetlenül nézett fel rá, ahogy megállt előtte. Tizenöt centi volt jelenleg közöttük a különbség, mert a fiatalabb még nem lépett fel a parkettára. Ez a tizenöt centi Taiga számára most sokkal többet jelentett. Le tudott nézni a srácra, akivel eddig mindig egy magasak voltak, ő mégis mindig úgy érezte, fel kell rá néznie. Ez a szó szerinti, néhány másodperces állapot a legtermészetesebb könnyedséggel segített neki végre túllépni azon, amivel valahol mélyen, már évek óta küzdött: Nem volt kevesebb Aomine Daikinál. Akarhat. Támadhat, és elveheti, amit akar. 

A fiatalabb tenyere hangosan csattant az ajtón, ahogy támaszért kellett kapnia, mert Kagami _rávetette_ magát. Gyorsan megtalálta ugyan az egyensúlyát, még hátra sem kellett lépnie, de a karját végül nem engedte le, mert kicsit tartott tőle, megadja magát a térde, ha ez a helyzet még sokáig folytatódik. Taiga forró felsőteste az övéhez tapadt, ahogy hozzápréselődött, miközben az ajkait tépte. Egészen fájt a szája a belé maró fogaktól, és a tarkóját is a megszokottnál erősebben szorította, de mindez semmi volt ahhoz képest, amit az a másik kéz művelt az ágyékánál. 

Daiki térde valóban megremegett, mikor Kagami belenyúlva a rövidnadrágjába, a boxeren keresztül ugyan, de rámarkolt a merevedésére. Elkapta a fejét, hátrafeszítette a nyakát és még a száját is be kellett harapnia, hogy ne nyögjön túl hangosan, mert továbbra is az ajtóban álltak. A teljes némaság lehetetlen volt, főleg, mikor a fiatalabb a nyakát kezdte csókolni, aztán a fogaival karcolva a bőrét, egészen a nyakhajlatáig folytatta azt, ahol végül áttérve a vállára, végignyalta a bőrét. És közben a keze egy pillanatra sem állt meg. 

Fájtak a harapások, fájt az is, ahogy a száraz anyag a férfiasságát dörzsölte, de ezek nemhogy lelohasztották Daiki vágyait, még tovább növelték azt. Belemart az ujjaival Kagami derekán az izomba, ahogy az egész teste megfeszült, és hálás volt a kézért, ami a szájára tapadva préselte vissza a hangokat a torkára, mert nagyon, nagyon hangos lett volna, ha megteheti. 

Elkerekedett szemekkel, a levegőt kapkodva bámulta az idősebbet, aki egészen addig nem vette el a kezét a szájáról, míg le nem nyugodott a légzése. És végig önelégülten vigyorgott. Daiki ennél döbbentebb nem is lehetett volna. 

\- Ennyire hiányoztam, hercegnő? – kérdezte végül, mert a másik nem úgy tűnt, társalogni akarna. 

\- Nem vagyok hercegnő – felelte az. – És főleg nem vagyok a cuki hercegnőd. 

Daiki szemöldökei egy pillanatra összeszaladtak a halálosan komoly hangtól, de aztán gyorsan felfelé kunkorodott a szája széle, mert kihívást szimatolt. 

\- Akkor mi vagy? – Oldalra biccentette kicsit a fejét. – Vadmacska? – Mindketten megdermedtek egy másodpercre. – Ó.

\- Ne merészeld! – morogta Taiga nagyon mélyről jövő hangon. 

\- Tigris.* 

Nem volt ketyegős óra a szobában, de ha van, háromszor hangzott volna fel a hangja, mielőtt Daiki hátravetett fejjel, hangosan röhögni nem kezdett. Mintha a világ legjobb viccét hallotta volna, még a könnyei is potyogtak egy idő után. És ami a legrosszabb volt, végül Taiga is csatlakozott hozzá, mert egyszerűen nem lehetett nem rötyögni a zseniális hülyeségén. 

\- Szóval, ennyire hiányoztam, tigris? – tette fel ismét a kérdést a fiatalabb. Meg sem törölte az arcát, csillogtak a nevetőráncok a szemének környékén, ahogy vigyorgott tovább, mint a tejbetök. 

\- Meg se bírtam lenni nélküled – forgatta meg a szemeit a vörös hajú. – Marha… – mormogta, aztán megcsókolta a barátját. 

Az a csók más volt, mint eddig bármelyik, amit váltottak, és nem csak azért, mert Daikinak esélye sem volt átvenni felette az irányítást. Letaglózóan lassú volt és érzelmektől csöpögő. 

\- Húzzál zuhanyozni! – mondta Taiga végül rekedten, mikor ellépett tőle. 

\- Együtt? – kérdezett vissza Aomine reflexből, de pangott a hangja az ürességtől, mert a csók hatása még nem eresztette. 

\- Még nem. 

Tiltakozás nélkül fordult be a fürdőbe. Önkéntelenül érintette meg a száját, ahogy megtorpant, mert hirtelen azt se tudta, hol van. 

\- Mi a rák…

Megrázta a fejét, majd miután ledobálta a maradék ruháit, olyan hideg zuhanyt vett, mintha megint ágyéktáji problémái lettek volna. Pedig most a forróság okozója sokkal feljebb volt keresendő.

~*~

Nagyon hamar elröppent a következő egy hónap, mert szinte semmire sem maradt idejük vagy energiájuk, miután a kosárlabda idény valóban beindult. Aominének azért kellett küzdenie, hogy kezdő lehessen az A csapatban, Kagaminak pedig, hogy minél hamarabb kikerülhessen a B-ből. Az utolsó csepp erejüket pedig a szobájukban, egymáson vezették le.

Az első meccs után, amin Daiki végigjátszott egy egész negyedet, olyan mámorban értek vissza a kollégiumba, hogy megesett az első együtt zuhanyzás is. Aznap este úgy kimerítették végül egymást, hogy hétfőn egészen délután háromig aludtak. Megtehették, a hétfő volt az egyetlen nap, amikor nem volt edzésük, mert a nagycsapat meccsei mindig a hétvégén voltak, így azt megkapták pihenőként. 

Miután bekajáltak – még Aomine is annyit evett, hogy a vörös hajú nem tudott belekötni miatta –, Taiga berángatta a barátját a helyiségbe, ahol a csapattársai pókereztek éppen, de másfél óra volt a srác türelmének limitje. És ő sem maradt tovább, mert nem akart nélküle lenni. 

Este nyolc is bőven elmúlt már, Daiki az ágy előtt, a földön fetrengve mangát olvasott, Taiga pedig az alsó ágyon terpeszkedve filmet nézett. Egy ideig feküdt, de megerőltette a jobb karját még pénteken, ezért nem tudott túl sokáig támaszkodni rajta, így inkább felült. A falnak támaszkodott, az egyik lábát felhúzva a mellkasához. A másikat kinyújtva hagyta, és oda sem figyelve himbálta, pedig időről-időre a talpa hozzáért a parkettán fekvő fenekéhez. 

Ez hívta fel Aomine figyelmét végül rá, hogy a másik már nem fekszik. Felemelkedett a könyökére, és először csak megforgatta a szemeit, amiért az az elmúlt egy órában valamikor megszabadult a pólójától – pedig nyitva volt az ablak és szerinte már nem volt meleg így október közepén esténként –, de aztán megakadta a pillantása egy ponton. Taiga mellbimbói megmerevedve jelezték, hogy egyáltalán nem félmeztelenségre alkalmas a hőmérséklet már a szobában. Daiki megnyalta a száját, ahogy a pillantása lejjebb vándorolt kicsit az idősebb alsónadrágjára, tökéletes rálátása nyílt az ágyékára, mivel nem a hozzá közelebb eső lábát húzta fel. Mire feltápászkodott, már nem csak Kagami mellbimbója volt az egyetlen mereven álló dolog a szobában.

\- Be akarom fejezni a filmet – mondta az idősebb, miután Daiki odahajolt hozzá. Beakasztotta az ujjait a felső ágy rácsos aljába, így kitakart előle mindent. 

\- Mennyi van még? – dörmögte az, és most már olyan közel volt az arca a másikhoz, hogy érezte a leheletét a bőrén. 

\- Fél óra? 

\- Akkor a szőke lány és a kék szemű srác még egyszer összevesznek a vörös hajú, eddig kurvásan viselkedő, de amúgy szomorú múlttal rendelkező lány miatt, aztán egy szex után kibékülnek, és boldogan élnek, míg meg nem halnak – sorolta gépies hangon. 

\- Ebben a filmben nincs is szőke lány – grimaszolta Kagami.

\- Eh? – Daiki visszanézett egy pillanatra a tévére. – Nem amerikai szart nézel? 

\- Nem szar. A csajszi szerintem nem is fog összejönni a csávóval, mert…

\- Nem érdekel – mormogta a kék hajú, aki miután visszafordult már képtelen volt levenni a szemét a másik szájáról. 

Aomine leengedte a bal kezét, és pont úgy támaszkodott meg Taigán, hogy az ujjai közé került a mellbimbója, miközben beszívta az alsó ajkát. Az idősebb felszisszent, mikor kicsit erősebben rámarkolt a mellizmára, de más hangot már nem tudott kiadni, mert Daiki mélyen megcsókolta. Néhány másodpercig próbált ellenállni a srácnak, de a teste reagált helyette. A szenvedélynek már nem állta útját semmi, sőt, ahogy teltek a napok, mintha egyre inkább kívánta volna a kék hajút, úgy pedig már valóban nem lehetett nemet mondani neki. Nem is sokat próbálkozott vele. Daiki vigyorogva vette, hogy a másik elhúzódva a faltól nyomta felé mind inkább magát, miközben azok a forró kezek már a testén barangoltak. Akkor váltak el, mikor Taiga lehúzta róla a pólóját, utána pedig már nem is az idősebb szájára tért vissza, hanem a mellbimbóját szívta a szájába. Kagami rátette a kezét a fejére, mintha bele akarna markolni a hajába, de az nem volt elég hosszú ehhez. Daikinak eszébe jutott azonban valami a mozdulattól. 

Lejjebb haladt a harapdáló csókokkal a srác nap barnította mellkasán, aztán a köldöke alatt, ahol már ott voltak a piros szőrszálak is, kicsit erősebben mélyítette bele a fogait a húsba. Taiga megugrott a fájdalomtól, Daiki pedig ezt kihasználva, a derekánál fogva kijjebb rántotta őt a matracon. 

\- Mi’csi… aú – szisszent fel Kagami, akinek a feje keményen koppant a falon, mert a hátára esett, de nem fért el teljesen az ágyon. – Mi’csinálsz? – dörmögte a tarkóját dörgölve, miután feltámaszkodott a könyökére. 

\- Le akarlak szopni. 

Taiga szemei óriásira kerekedtek, és nem is jött ki elsőre hang a torkán, ahogy bámulta a kék hajút, aki közben már le is térdelt a lábai közé. Daikinak nem okozott gondot lehúzni az idősebb boxerét a combja közepéig, a merevedésekhez hozzá volt szokva. Ez azonban már elég volt a srác számára, hogy felüljön – ezúttal nem beverve a fejét a felső ágyba –, és a másik vállára téve a kezét, megállítsa őt.

Ki akart szakadni a szíve a mellkasából. 

\- Fuck… – mormogta, mert azt se tudta, mit is akart mondani.

\- Azt is lehet, ha elhatároztad végre magad – vigyorogta Daiki. 

Azonban hiába a szokásos hozzáállás, a hatás mégsem volt ugyanaz, Taiga most nem érezte, hogy az a magabiztosság le akarná őt győzni. Aomine Daiki a lábai között térdelt, míg ő lenézett rá. Kagami férfiassága a hasának nyomódva még tovább keményedett, és ez nem is kerülte el a fiatalabb figyelmét. 

\- Akarod ezt, akkor meg ne drámázz! – dörmögte a kék hajú. 

\- De… – Benne akadt a tiltakozás, a körmei pedig belevájtak Daiki vállaiba, mikor az behajolva a lábai közé, a szájába vette a makkját. – Ugh… – nyögött fel mélyen.

\- Halkan, tigris, csak halkan. 

\- Fuck you – szűrte a fogai között az idősebb, de a válasz csak egy horkantás volt, Aomine nem húzódott el tőle. 

Ahhoz túlságosan is élvezte, amit csinált. Tetszett neki a szaga és az íze is. Sose volt gondja vele, hogy valakit a szájába vegyen. Már az első alkalommal hajlandó volt rá, mikor sráccal volt, végtére is tudta, milyen istentelen jó érzés, miért ne adta volna vissza, amit maga is elvárt szex közben? Szerette, mikor a másik fél nyögött felette, szerette látni a hasának játékát, ahogy a farka meg-megrezzent a szájában. Ahogy azért is odáig volt, mikor Kagami rátette a jobb kezét a fejére, először még csak reflexből, aztán mert így tudta őt irányítani. És ó, a srác nagyon próbálkozott vele. 

Daiki arcán a vigyor újra és újra felbukkant, mikor a szája éppen nem volt elfoglalt. Eszméletlen jó érzés volt számára is. 

\- El… el… fogok… 

\- Hajrá, tigris! – morogta Daiki, és mélyen a szájába engedte őt. 

Taiga teljes testtel ráhajolt, beletemette az arcát a hátába, de még így is nagyon hangos nyögéssel élvezett el. Őszintén szólva, Aomine közel volt a fulladáshoz, de a világ minden pénzéért nem mutatta volna, vagy esetleg csinálja vissza a dolgot. Lenyelte, amit tudott, aztán mikor az idősebb végre felemelkedett róla, letörölte a többit. És közben élvezte nézni, ahogy Kagami még inkább zavarba jön, bár már így is olyan vörös volt, mint a főtt rák. 

\- Most jön az a rész, ahol megdicséred, milyen istenien jó a nyelvérzékem. 

\- Ja… zseniális – lihegte Taiga, továbbra is nagyra kerekedett szemekkel. 

Daiki önelégült vigyorral állt fel, amitől a saját merevedése pont a másik szemmagasságában került. Kagami vetett rá egy pillantást, aztán felpislogott a fiatalabb sötétkék szemeibe. Aomine könnyedén ki tudta venni a bizonytalanságot. 

\- Nem kell – morogta, és komolyan is gondolta. 

Taiga még mindig nehézkesen vette a levegőt, de most beharapta az alsó ajkát, aztán habozva felemelte a kezét. Beleakasztotta az ujjait Daiki boxerének korcába és egy reszketeg sóhajjal lejjebb húzta azt. Aomine már attól megborzongott, ahogy a másik lélegzete hozzáért a bőréhez, arról nem is beszélve, hogy le sem vette a szemeit a farkáról. Az csak túl… szexi volt. 

Daiki egy pillanatra levegőért kapott, mikor az idősebb elnyitotta a száját, de végül csak a saját tenyerét nyalta meg – ami azért magában is kellőképp beindító volt. A kék hajú azonnal megtámaszkodott a felső ágy rácsán, mindkét kezével, mikor Kagami rátette a sajátját az ő merevedésére, aztán erőteljesen megmarkolva őt, húzogatni kezdte. Aomine még a homlokát is ráhajtotta a keret hűvösére, mikor úgy érezte a lábai meg fogják adni magukat, de a szemeit továbbra is járatta az idősebb arca és a gyorsan mozgó keze között. Egyre nehezebb volt lélegezni, égett az ágyéka, ott volt már a csiklandozó érzés az alhasában, de csak akkor élvezett el végül, mikor Taiga felnézett rá és találkozott a pillantásuk. 

Az idősebb meglepődött kicsit, főleg, hogy a melegség nem csak a kezét érte, hanem a nyakát is, de aztán a döbbenet sora Daikin volt inkább, mert miután letörölte a bőrét a balkezével, bizonytalanul a szájához emelte azt. Nehéz lett volna megmondani, a hang, ami feltört a fiatalabból fájdalmas morranás vagy nyögés volt-e, ahogy a nyelv kibújt Taiga szájából.

Fanyar. Sós. Nem sokban más, mint a sajátja. Égő arccal és lehajtott fejjel ízlelgette a másikat. 

\- Hogy lehetsz ilyen döglesztően aranyos? – Ez most már valóban fájdalmas morgás volt csak, ahogy Aomine ismét letérdelt. Megforgatta a szemeit, aztán elkapta Kagami tarkóját és megcsókolta őt. Egyszerre lángolt a mellkasa és az ágyéka is. 

\- Bocs, hogy nem sikerült… – mormogta az idősebb, a csók után, ahogy odadörgölte a homlokát Daikiének. – Meglesz ez is végül…

A kék hajú nem mondott semmit, nem is lett volna képes rá, mert összeszorult a torka a hülye cukiságtól. _A francba, a francba, a francba… annyira… a francba!_ A helyett, hogy beismerte volna legalább magának, inkább csak beleölte azt a fullasztó melegséget, amit érzett a csókokba, amiket még nagyon sokáig váltottak aznap este. 

És talán akkor először együtt is aludtak volna, ha elférnek az alsó ágyon.

~*~

Felkerülni a nagycsapatba együtt járt valami borzalmasan idegesítő dologgal. A _sztárlét_ – ahogy Kagami szándékosan hívta ezt az egészet – igazán nem feküdt Daikinak. Nem elég, hogy magazinoknak kellett pózolnia, interjúkat akartak vele csinálni, de még azon a sok, hülye eseményen is meg kellett jelennie, amik egy kicsit sem érdekelték őt. Kirakati majomnak érezte magát és legszívesebben elmenekült volna az egész cirkusz elől a világ végére. Az egyetlen jó dolog legalább a partikra járásban az volt, hogy láthatta Kagamit abban a tökéletes öltönyben. Merthogy persze a barátja nélkül nem volt hajlandó megjelenni sehol, pedig a B csapat tagjai nem voltak hivatalosak mindenhova.

Ahogy a szilveszteri estélyre sem, amit a Tokyo Alvark legnagyobb támogatója, a Toyota tartott az Intercontinental Tokyo Bay nevű hotelben. Daiki napokig szenvedett, hogy nem akar menni, aztán mikor Kagami bejelentette, hogy ő meg nem fog, mert a haverjaival menne inkább kocsmázni, kiverte a hisztit is. Olyan Aomine Daikisan, passzív agresszíven. Ez persze odavezetett, hogy az idősebbnek nem maradt más választása, mint menni vele, főleg, miután az edzője félrehívta az év utolsó edzése után és _ráparancsolt_. „Te vagy az egyetlen, aki legalább valamennyire kordában tudja tartani Aomine hangulatingadozásait, úgyhogy nincs kibúvó.” Mikor Taiga megérkezett a szobájukba ezután, nem sok választotta el tőle, hogy belefojtsa a srácot a wc-be a hülye hangulatingadozásaival együtt. 

Mérgesen készülődtek, mérgesen indultak el és mérgesen érkeztek is meg a partira, és ez egyet jelentett azzal, hogy Aomine Daiki arca sötétebb volt, mint valaha a képeken, amik készültek róluk. Mikor a fiatal nő, aki megpróbálta meginterjúvolni őt is, könnyes szemekkel rohant ki a teremből, Taiga dühe még erősebben kezdett forrni. „Csinálj már valamit, Kagami!” Ott visszhangzott a fejében az edzőjének az ideges utasítása még akkor is, mikor odament a barátjához. 

\- Gyere velem! 

\- Hova? – morrantotta Daiki. 

\- Akarok valami piát. 

A fiatalabb fintorgó pillantást vetett rá.

\- Én nem szlapálok az évad alatt. 

\- Jól van, akkor kapsz gyerekpezsgőt – dörmögte vissza Taiga. Eddig csak ki akarta vonni őt a tömegből, hogy ne akarjon senki fontos személyiség társalogni őbunkóságával, de most támadt egy másik ötlete. – Ha nem jössz, nem jössz, le vagy… – Megjátszott nemtörődömséggel intett egyet, aztán eliramodott a bárpult felé. 

\- Ennek meg mi baja? – morogta Daiki, aztán vetett egy csúnya pillantást a felé közeledő lányra, de az nem hátrált meg ennyitől. Mindenképpen akarta a srác aláírását. _Gyere már vissza, te marha!!!_

Taiga két pezsgőspohárral a kezében érkezett meg, gyanúsan jobb kedvvel, mint mikor elindult. 

\- Me’van, már be is dobtál valamit? 

\- Japp – válaszolta, majd belenyomta Daiki kezébe a másik poharat. – Koccintsunk! 

Aomine összehúzott szemöldökkel nézett rá, de azért hagyta neki, hogy hozzáérintse a poharát az övéhez. Megszaglászta az italt, mielőtt belekortyolt volna; erős alma illatot érzett semmi mást. Szerette az almalevet, és azt is, hogy ezt Kagami tudta. Egy kicsit könnyedebb szívvel emelte a poharat a szájához a második alkalommal. 

Alig fél órával és öt pohárral később, már semmi, de semmi gondja nem volt vele, hogy koccintson vagy igyon. Sőt, mérges sem volt. Leginkább csak… lebegett. Mindeközben Taiga, aki először még nagyon büszke volt magára, amiért megtalálta a módját, hogy „jobb kedve derítse” őbunkóságát, most már egészen aggódott, mit fog ezért kapni másnap. Mégsem volt képes szólni a pultosnak, hogy hagyja ki az alkoholt a másik almalevéből, mert… Aomine Daiki lehengerlően vonzó volt részegen. 

Mint, akinek levették végre a válláról a világ terhét, így nem kell tovább viselnie a komor maszkot, hogy elrejtse a problémáit, nevetett a legapróbb dologra is, _beszélt_ , és csak úgy általában normális ember módjára viselkedett. Taiga egy idő után nem mert belenézni a tükörbe a pultos mögötti falon, mert tartott tőle, hogy szívecske szemekkel találná szemben magát. _Undorítóan szerelmes vagyok_ , gondolta, amint figyelte a másikat, aki épp hátravetett fejjel kacagott valamin. _Szeretni akarom ezt a marhát. Úgy... igazán_. Összerezzent, de nem csak attól, hogy mit is jelentett ez a gondolat, hanem mert Daiki nagyon közel hajolt hozzá. 

\- Mi az, tigris? Nagyon behallgattál – kérdezte, még mindig ott bujkált a mosoly a szája sarkában. 

\- Csak csodáltam a jóképű fejed – morogta vissza Taiga. 

\- Azt teljesen megértem, én is sokszor teszem, mikor tükörbe kell néznem. 

Az idősebb horkantott egyet, aztán hahotázni is kezdett, mikor a másik odafordult a pult mögötti tükörfalhoz és elkezdett pózolni, mintha épp fotózáson lenne. Közben magyarázta is, miket szoktak neki mondani a fényképészek. Még a pultos férfi sem bírta egy idő után, muszáj volt elfordulnia tőlük. 

Öt perccel később, mikor Taiga levette a zakóját, nem kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy a csillogás megváltozott a kék hajú szemeiben, miután végig követte a pillantásával a felsőtestét. Beharapta az alsó ajkát, aztán olyan közel dőlt Aominéhez, hogy az rögtön megborzongott, mikor suttogni kezdett a fülénél:

\- Nee, lelépünk?

Daiki leutánozta őt, most ő hajolt Taiga füléhez:

\- Van szobánk. 

\- Eh? – kiáltott fel az idősebb. 

\- Mindenkinek foglaltak egyet az A csapatból – vonta meg a vállát. – Azt mondták, jobb a biztonság, ha valaki nem tud a két lábán távozni, akkor inkább ne menjen ki a fotósok elé. 

\- Váó – képedt el a vörös hajú. – Sose aludtam még ilyen flancos hotelben. 

\- Hát, még én – vigyorogta Daiki. 

Éjfél előtt voltak még, a tömegben, akik az új év kezdetére vártak, egyszerű volt észrevétlenül eljutniuk a recepciós pultig. A hölgy meglepődött, hogy Aomine máris kikérte a kulcsát, aztán még inkább, mikor nyilvánvalóvá vált számára, hogy egy másik férfival készül távozni.

\- Elnézést, uram, de a szoba, amit az ön számára tartunk fent, nem két ágyas – mondta habozva. 

Taiga elpirult. 

\- Jeleztem, hogy kísérővel érkezem – lepődött meg a kék hajú.

\- Igen, azt látom a rendszerben, nem is egyszemélyes az ágy…

\- Ó! Az teljesen rendben van – legyintette, aztán ellökte magát a pulttól. 

A vörös hajú szívesen vette volna, ha elnyeli a föld, de az nem adta meg számára ezt a szívességet, így inkább csak feszes háttal, de felemelt fejjel indult meg a lift felé Aomine mellett. _Nincs a kapcsolatukban semmi szégyellni való, nincs a kapcsolatukban semmi…_

\- Láttad azokat a melleket? Váó! 

Taiga rávert egyet Daiki fejére, amiért az szinte kiabálta a megjegyzést, de közben… hálás volt érte. Nem akart foglalkozni vele, mit gondolnak az emberek, de nem volt egyszerű. 

\- Jók ezek a csiricsáré hotelek, de tutifix, hogy be van ez a lift is kamerázva – kommentálta Aomine, mikor már megindultak felfelé.

\- Ami probléma, mert? 

\- Mert alig bírom megállni, hogy nekivágjalak ennek a csillogó falnak – válaszolta az, de nem a szokásos szexi hangsúllyal, ahogy az ilyesmiket elejteni szokta. Ahhoz a _lebegés_ még túl erősen hatott rá. 

\- Megértelek – válaszolta Taiga, és össze kellett vonnia maga előtt a karjait, mert valóban küzdenie kellett a késztetés ellen, hogy megcsókolja a barátját. 

\- Mázlista egy fráter vagy te – jegyezte meg a kék hajú, ahogy kiléptek a liftből a huszonharmadik emeleten. Az idősebb kérdő pillantására vigyorgott egyet, de válaszolni már csak akkor válaszolt, mikor a 2332-es szoba ajtaja becsukódott mögöttük. – Mert a legdögösebb emberrel távoztál a partiról, aki ráadásul alig várja, hogy…

Taiga volt képtelen megvárni, hogy ez az idióta befejezze a zseniális idótaságát. Elkapta a nyakkendőjét és magához rántva őt, mélyen megcsókolta. Daiki meglepődött, a lebegő fejének hála pedig meg is botlott kicsit, de gyorsan megtalálta az egyensúlyát, miután átfonta a karjaival az idősebb hátát. Nem tudott belemarni az ingjébe viszont, mert az túl szorosan simult rá, ráadásul tapadt is a bőrére az izzadtságtól – le akarta szedni róla, hogy az utóbbit a saját bőrén érezhesse. 

Mégis először róla került le a felsőruházat, két gomb hangosan pattogva gurult el a vajszínű padló kövén. Daiki hangosan felnyögött, mikor Kagami először szívott rá az ádámcsutkájára, aztán a torkán akadt még a lélegzet is, mikor az lelökte őt a puha ágyra, amint bebotladoztak a hálóba. Egészen elkerekedett szemekkel pislogott fel a vörös hajúra, aki a már általa kibontott nadrágjából verekedte ki éppen magát. 

\- Hova a rohanás, tigris? – kérdezte vigyorogva, ahogy feltámaszkodott a könyökeire, de a másik nem válaszolt, csak fölé mászott. 

Daiki csupasz mellkasát végigcsiklandozta a másik nyakkendője és csak félig kigombolt ingje. Meg akarta fogni a bordó nyakkendőt, de miután Taiga elhelyezkedett az ágyékán megfogta a kezét, felnyomta a feje fölé, majd teljes testtel ráfeküdve, ismét csókolni kezdte őt. Aomine nem ellenkezett, sőt, kiélvezett minden pillanatot, olyannyira, hogy megkönnyebbülten nyögött fel, mikor az idősebb végre kibontotta a nadrágja zipzárját. 

\- Egészen beindító ez a némaság, de sajnos tudom, hogy csak nem mersz megszólalni – mormogta. – Ég a füled, tigris – tette hozzá, aztán bele is harapott a másik fülcimpájába, mire az halkan felnevetett.

\- Te meg túl sokat dumálsz – emelkedett fel róla Kagami. 

\- Igen? Akkor hallgattass el!

Akármilyen más helyzetben ellenkezett volna, hiszen maga a csoda volt, hogy Daikinak be nem állt a szája, de most azonnal reagált a kihívásra. Először csak csókokkal némította el őt, aztán viszont, mikor sikerült végre leküzdenie egy kicsit róla a boxerét a sötétebb bőrűnek már a nyögések nem hagyták, hogy beszélni tudjon. 

Taiga figyelte egy ideig a másikat, ahogy összeszorította a szemeit és beharapva az alsóajkát élvezte, amit ő a bal kezével művelt a heréin és a merevedésén, nehéz lett volna betelni a látvánnyal. Azonban a szenvedély ennél sokkal többet követelt, ő is jól akarta érezni magát. Aomine szemei azonnal felpattantak, mikor elengedte őt, és kérdőn nézett rá, mikor megtámaszkodott a mellkasán, aztán felült. A zavar még inkább felerősödött, mikor odatartotta a szája elé a jobb kezét, de mikor hozzáérintette az ajkához a mutatóujját, Daiki habozás nélkül elnyitotta azt. Kagami hátán végigfutott egy kellemes borzongás, mikor a fiatalabb erősen rászívott a két ujjára, amiket a szájába nyomott, főleg hogy közben nem engedték el egymás pillantását. Daiki sötétkék szemei nagyon kifejezőek tudtak lenni… bizonyos alkalmakkor. 

\- Nedvesítsd be a tenyeremet is! – mondta Taiga halkan.

\- Hah? 

\- Nyald a tenyeremet is! – ismételte meg, vöröslő arccal.

Daiki el sem gondolkodott rajta, mire lenne az jó, az ujjak a szájában az imént túlságosan felingerelték, hogy valami másba ölje inkább a _tehetségét_.

\- Nekem jobb ötletem van! 

Fel akart ülni… de nem sikerült neki. Összevonta a szemöldökeit, lepillantott a kézre a mellkasa közepén, és megpróbálta újra. Nem sikerült. Ezúttal nagyobb erőt fejtett ki, így fel tudott emelkedni valamennyire, de Kagaminak csak előre kellett dőlnie kicsit, és már huppant is vissza a puhaságba. Fel tudott volna ülni, ha nagyon akar, de ahogy ráeszmélt, a forróság az ágyékában már csak a gondolattól, hogy az idősebb belepasszírozza őt az ágyba erősödött, inkább feladta. 

\- Oké, tigris. _Egyelőre_ nyertél. 

Daiki rámarkolt Taiga csuklójára, aztán ráköpött a tenyerére. Az idősebb összerezzent, de nem szólt, csak figyelte őt, ahogy nyalogatta a kezét addig, míg a nyála már szinte csöpögött a saját mellkasára. Elég nehéz volt nem fültől-fülig vigyorogni a másik zavarát látva – valójában úgy is tett, mikor az végül elhúzta a kezét tőle.

\- Nem vagyok cuki – morogta Kagami.

\- Nem szóltam egy szót se – felelte Daiki, de most már nevetett is.

\- Baromarc.

A kék hajú azt figyelte, ahogy Taiga megforgatta a szemeit, így az maga is látta a változást a fiatalabb arcán, mikor rámarkolt a férfiasságára ismét. Meg is jelent egy elégedett fél mosoly az arcán, de nem maradt sokáig, mert most már a saját merevedését is hozzá fogta Daikiéhoz. A fiatalabb levegőért kapva feszítette hátra a fejét, mikor az a másik forróság is hozzádörgölődött. Üvölteni tudott volna a kéjtől, de helyette inkább csak mélyen felnyögött, akármennyire is vastagabbak voltak ennek a hotelnek a falai, mint a szobájuké, nem lett volna semmi értelme túl sokat kockáztatniuk. 

\- Óarohadtéletbe, Kagami – szűrte a fogai között, mikor az a bal kezét is bevetette. Daiki pont felnézett, mikor az idősebb lehajtotta a fejét és ráengedett egy adag nyálat az ujjaira. Majdnem elélvezett a látványtól. 

Nem mintha túl sokáig bírta volna egyikük is. Daiki ujjai Taiga combjaiba martak, miközben az egyre gyorsított a tempón. Megjelent egy elveszett? Kétségbeesett? Nem volt elég tiszta az agya hozzá, hogy megtalálja a megfelelő szót, de az biztos, hogy egy eszméletlenül aranyos kifejezés az idősebb arcán, mielőtt elérte volna a csúcsot. Mintha engedélyt akart volna tőle kérni, hogy rendben van-e, ha elmegy. Daiki aprót bólintott, aztán mikor a vörös hajú forrósága beterítette a hasát, és az nem bírta már tartani a tempót, befejezte saját magának. Néhány másodpercre volt csupán szüksége. 

Kagami nem borult rá, csak támaszkodott a két kezével a hasán, lehajtott fejjel lihegve próbálta összeszedni magát. Ami egy kicsit sem volt kevésbé beindító, mint amit eddig csináltak. Csillogott az arca, izzadtság cseppent Daiki bőrére újra és újra a srác álláról, ráadásul az ing és az a nyakkendő csak még _mocskosabbá_ tették a képet. Rátekerte az utóbbit a markára, és ahogy megrántotta egy kicsit, a másik kezével belemarkolt Kagami csupasz fenekébe. 

\- Héj, tigris – morogta, mikor az meglepetten rápillantott. – Nem kaphatnám meg végre a segged? Újévi ajándékként? 

Taiga felszisszent, mikor azok az ujjaik még egyszer belevájtak a húsába, de jelenleg ő sem érezte magát eléggé kielégültnek ahhoz, hogy csak úgy lerázza a másik kihívását. 

\- Mi lenne, ha én kapnám meg a tiédet? – kérdezett vissza, és felfuttatta az ujjait a kék hajú sötét mellkasán, majd az ujjai közé csípte a mellbimbóját.

\- Én vagyok a fiatalabb, neked illik ajándékot adni a kouhainak – vigyorodott el Daiki. 

\- A kouhai itt én vagyok, Aomine-san, az ön sztárságának nyomába sem érek – folytatta a vörös hajú is, kötekedő hangon. – Kaphatok egy aláírást? 

Daiki rávágott egyet Kagami seggére, a tenyere hangosan csattant, majd odarántotta végre teljesen magához az idősebbet, aki az égető fájdalomtól a hátsóján meglepődött annyira, hogy előre is esett. 

\- Special aláírás, csak neked – dörmögte bele Aomine a másik fülébe, aztán erőteljesen, a fogait is bevetve, rászívott a srác bőrére a nyakhajlatában. 

Kagami megfeszült, aztán el akart húzódni, mikor rájött, a fiatalabb kész valóban nyomot hagyni rajta, de nem sikerült, mert az erősen tartotta őt a nyakkendőnél és a tarkójánál fogva.

\- MARHA! – sziszegte, és mélyen belemélyesztette a fogait Aomine fülcimpájába. 

A kék hajú azonnal ellökte őt magától, miután felüvöltött, aztán… Elkezdtek verekedni. Birkózni. Meg nem ütötték ugyan egymást, de mindketten érezték, hogy nem egy sötét folt lesz a testükön az új év első napján, egy-egy erősebb fogás miatt. Hosszú perceken keresztül küzdöttek, hogy ki az erősebb, hogy _ki legyen felül_ , miközben lerángatták egymásról az utolsó darab ruhákat is, és jobban kimelegedtek, mint előtte a kézimunka alatt. 

Az erőpróba éppen olyan hirtelen maradt abba, mint kezdődött, mikor Kagami felüvöltött rémületében, mert majdnem lezúgott a csúszós selyemtakaróról, ahogy a fiatalabb meglökte a vállát. Daiki utána kapott, és visszarántotta, de az rögtön lerázta magáról. Végül ott térdeltek egymással szemben, kartávolságnyira, tocsogva az izzadtságban és lihegve, mint a lovak. Egyáltalán nem illett a kép a korábbi hangulathoz. Aomine nem is érezte már a lebegést, sőt, hisztis dühroham fojtogatta a torkát.

\- Sose fogunk így rendesen szexszelni, ember! – Majd tört fel belőle. 

Taiga felkapta a fejét, és egy nagyon mérges pillantást küldött felé.

\- Elmész a francba, nem csak az én hibám! 

\- Mégis hány hónapja csináljuk már ezt a tinédzser előjátékot?! Igazán, beadhatnád már végre a valag…

\- MIÉRT VAN ELDÖNTVE, HOGY NEKEM KELL BEADNOM A SEGGEMET?! MIÉRT DÖNTÖTTED EL A LEGELEJÉTŐL, HOGY NEKEM KELL HAGYNOM, HOGY MEGDUGJ, CSESZED?! MIÉRT DÖNTÖTTED EL ANÉLKÜL, HOGY NEKEM BELESZÓLÁSOM LEHETETT VOLNA?!

\- Váó, váó, tigris, hűtsd le magad! 

Daiki szemei már akkor nagyra kerekedtek, mikor az idősebb üvölteni kezdett, aztán a sokk csak fokozódott, amiért úgy is fejeződött be a szóáradat, nem pedig egy Kagamis zavarba jövéssel, így a hangjából őszinte visszakozás csengett ki, ahogy még a kezeit is felemelte felé. És még el is kezdett gondolkodni, hogy miért a dráma, miután az lehajtotta a fejét, de a mancsai ökölbe szorultak a combjain, ahogy támaszkodott és az egész karja remegett az indulatoktól. 

\- Nem olyan nagy dolog ez, mint hiszed – mondta habozva.

\- DE AZ! – tört ki ismét Taiga, de most már magától el is hallgatott és visszahajtotta a fejét. – Ha nem lenne az, te se tiltakoznál annyira. 

\- Én nem attól fosok, hogy fájna, egyszerűen csak jobb szeretem csinálni. 

\- Én sem attól fosok – sziszegte az idősebb. – Nem csak – tette hozzá. 

\- Akkor mi a rák bajod van? – kérdezett vissza azonnal a fiatalabb, nyílt értetlenséggel. 

\- Hát… – felkapta a fejét, de ahogy összeakadt a pillantásuk, el is hallgatott, mert megértett valamit. Daikinak semmi olyan problémája nem volt, mint neki. Mert Aomine valóban elfogadta magát úgy, ahogy van. – Nem akarok én lenni a lány – mondta ki mégis, mert muszáj volt. Mert szerelmes volt. – Nem bírja lenyelni a büszkeségem a go…

Benne akadt a szó, ahogy Daiki rámarkolt a férfiasságára. 

\- Nem akarlak kiábrándítani, tigris, de egyikünk se lány. – Majdnem elvigyorodott, amiért a srác teste azonnal reagált az érintésére. – És akkor sem leszel lány, ha élvezed az análszexet. 

Taiga elfintorodott, mert hiába csinálták már jó ideje ezt, szavakba öntve hallani a dolgokat még mindig képes volt zavarba hozni őt. 

\- Vannak pasik, akik azt élvezik, ha egy nő rakja őket seggbe, tudod. Csak azért, mert ha jól esik, akkor rohadtul, de jól esik – magyarázta Daiki nagy bölcsen. 

\- Abbahagynád? – kérdezte Taiga. 

\- Ó, pardon – felelte az, és elvette a kezét a másikról. 

Kagami nem éppen arra gondolt, hanem a beszédre.

\- És honnan tudod, hogy neked nem esne rohadtul jól, ha még sose csináltad? – kérdezte végül. 

\- Lehet, hogy jól esne. De én jobb szeretem csinálni – rántotta meg a vállát. _Jobb szeretek adni, mint kapni. Jobb szeretek szeretni, mint szeretve lenni._ Ez elzárva maradt Daiki agyának egy sötét csücskében. 

A vörös hajú nem mondott semmit, de nem is látszott úgy, hogy bármivel közelebb lenne hozzá, hogy beadja a derekát. A seggét. Daiki pedig nem bírta már ezt tovább.

\- Oké, elegem van. – Szusszantott egyet, rávágott a combjaira, aztán kimondta: – Megdughatsz. Igazi szexet akarok, elegem van a bemelegítésből. Akarom a kosaramat. – Elhallgatott egy pillanatra. – Akkor is, ha én leszek a kosár. 

\- Hah? – nyögte Taiga döbbenten. 

\- Mondom, megdughatsz – ismételte meg. – Ami nem jelenti azt, hogy a jövőben nem foglak én is téged. – Eszébe jutott még valami. – És most előtte pontról-pontra, szépen elmondod, hogy kell úgy csinálni, hogy ne fájjon, mert nem fogod tönkretenni a milliókat érő seggem. 

\- Hah? 

\- Ha a butaság fájna – morogta Daiki. – Hajrá, ha tudod, hogy kell csinálni, akkor megdughatsz. 

\- Tudom, hogy kell csinálni – felelte a világosabb bőrű egészen sértetten. 

\- Akkor hadd halljam! – Még sürgető mozdulatokat is tett a kezeivel. 

\- Aomine… 

\- Mint te is említetted korábban, a pornóim sajnos nem tükrözik a valóságot, úgyhogy ha abból hiszed, hogy tudod…

\- Nem abból! – vágta rá Kagami.

\- Akkor mi? Megkérdezted Google-senseit? 

Taiga hallgatott, aztán Daiki hahotázni kezdett. Egészen addig tette, míg az a korábbi lebegés vissza nem tért egy kicsit. A torkát köszörülve próbálta abbahagyni a rötyögést már a végén, de még az arcát is meg kellett csapkodnia, mielőtt letörölte volna a könnyeit. 

\- Jó. Mit szólsz a jankenhez**? 

\- Mit szólok?

\- Döntsünk régimódian. Janken. 

Daiki kinyújtotta a követ formázó kezét maguk közé, amire Taiga nagyon bambán bámult le egy ideig, ahogy az arcába is utána. 

\- Most komolyan beszélsz? 

\- SZEXELNI AKAROK. PONT. – Nem kiabált, de a vehemenciája felért azzal is. – A vesztes van alul, ennyi. Megfelel? 

Kagami visszanézett a kézre, aztán megint Daikira, mielőtt ő is felemelte volna a sajátját. Annyira túl voltak már azon, hogy ésszerűen csináljanak valamit is. 

\- SAISHOU WA GU!*** 

Három másodperccel később Taiga hátravette magát az ágyon egy nyögés kíséretében, míg Daiki ismét ökölbe szorította a kezét és némán formálta a szája a szavakat: _Ez az!!!_

Nagyokat kellett lélegeznie, hogy ne kezdjen el kiabálni, visszakozni, elmenekülni a világ végére. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!!!!!!!_ Eltartott egy ideig, mire a pánik elhalt annyira, hogy rájöjjön, nem történik semmi. Csak feküdt ott kiterülve, széttárt karokkal és lábakkal, de Aomine nem mászott rá. Meg emelte kicsit a fejét. A fiatalabb még mindig ott térdelt az ágy végében, az egyetlen különbség az volt, hogy a lábai előtt ott volt egy doboz óvszer és egy üveg, ami nyilvánvalóan síkosító volt. Visszaejtette a fejét a párnákra, miután megforgatta a szemeit, nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Aomine Daiki akárhova vitte magával a _fegyvereit_.

\- Mi van? – nyögte végül. – Az előbb még annyira szexelni akartál. 

\- Lehetsz felül – válaszolta Daiki, mire Taiga azonnal felült. 

\- HAH?!

\- Nem úgy – grimaszolta a másik, de aztán visszaváltott a nyugodt, nemtörődöm kifejezésre. – Imádsz felül lenni, én meg imádom, hogy olyankor kétszer olyan kanos vagy, szóval majd én elfekszem. 

A vörös hajú összevonta a szemöldökeit – legfőképp a „kétszer olyan kanos vagy” megjegyzés miatt, NEM VOLT IGAZ –, aztán oldalra biccentette a fejét.

\- Még ha nem is a fájdalom volt a legnagyobb problémám, azért örülnék, ha nem tennél tönkre, négy nap múlva edzés. 

\- Nem foglak, nyugi van – rázta meg a fejét Daiki, és már mozdult is, hogy odamásszon a másik oldalra, ahol el tud feküdni. – Val’szeg lerugdosnál magadról úgy tizenöt másodperccel azután, hogy rád másztam és elkezdem nyalni a hátsód, úgyhogy jobb is lesz így. – Vetett egy pillantást a másikra a válla felett, pont azt a fintort látta, amire számított. – Az is jó dolog ám – vigyorodott el. – De majd legközelebb, nem kell a pánikrohamodat tovább fokozni. 

\- Nem pánikolok – morogta Taiga. 

\- Hát, persze. – Daiki kidobálta a túl nagy és felesleges párnákat a feje alól, aztán kitárta a karjait a _barátja_ felé. – Gyere ide! 

Reszketeg lélegzett hagyta el Kagami száját, de nem akart tovább ellenkezni. Aomine képes lett volna felajánlani a hátsóját is azért, hogy végre rendesen szexeljenek. Taiga értette, mekkora dolog ez. Nem tűnt el minden rossz érzése, sőt, ahogy megmozdult, minden csak még hangosabban kezdett kiabálni a fejében, de akarta ő is ezt. Most ő vesztett, majd legközelebb Daiki fog és cserélnek. Nincs semmi előre eldöntve, nincs a sarokba szorítva. Ilyen és hasonló gondolatokkal próbálta győzködni magát.

\- Ennyire ijesztő vagyok? Úgy nézel ki, mint aki mindjárt kifut a világból – szólalt meg a fiatalabb, miután Taiga átvetette a lábát a derekán, és leereszkedett a hasára. 

\- Úgy is érzem magam – felelte. 

\- Már pedig nem mész sehova. – Mintha csak a szavait akarná alátámasztani, Daiki jó erősen megmarkolta a csípőjét mindkét oldalon. _Nem foglak hagyni elfutni_. Az üzenet egyértelmű volt. 

Az már kevésbé, hogy azzal mi volt a szándéka, hogy hirtelen feljebb húzta őt a mellkasán. Taiga megtámaszkodott a két kezével az ágy háttámláján, hogy ne fejelje le a falat, aztán el akart kezdeni pörölni Daikiéval, de ahogy lenézett a karjai között, a torkán akadt a szó. Az ágyéka pedig hirtelen nagyon melegnek érződött. 

Aomine feje ott volt a lábai között, és a srác már ki is nyújtotta a nyelvét, hogy elérje őt. Minden pihe felállt a bőrén, mikor a nyalintás is megtörtént. 

\- Fuck – lehelte áhítattal. 

\- Yup, arra a készülünk – nézett bele a szemébe Daiki, a lélegzete szinte égette Taiga most már fél merev péniszét. – Tetszik a látvány, tigris? 

Nem válaszolt, csak megforgatta a szemeit, amúgy is nyilvánvaló volt a válasz. Egészen addig elfelejtkezett róla, mire is készülnek, míg meg nem érezte azt a sikamlós két kezet a hátának alsó részén. Megfeszült kicsit, mikor leértek a fenekére, de addigra Daiki már teljesen a szájába vette őt, így nyögésen kívül más nem jött ki a száján. Ráadásul Aomine hosszú percekig nem tett mást, mint irányította a tempót azzal, hogy fogta őt hátulról, egészen addig, míg már a vörös hajú mozgatta a csípőjét egyedül is. 

Nagyon közel volt hozzá, hogy elélvezzen, Aomine szájtechnikája valóban zseniális volt, de aztán azok az ujjak becsúsztak a farpofái közé, és utána már lehetett akármilyen jó érzés, ahogy az a nyelv és ajkak játszottak a péniszén, nem tudott nem arra koncentrálni, mi történik hátul. Daiki persze észrevette, hogy a tempó lelassult, fel is nézett a másik arcába, de az összeszorította a szemeit, és csak harapta a száját. Megreccsent az ágy fa kerete, ahogy belé nyomta az első ujját egy kicsit, Kagami pedig megrántotta azt. Mielőtt megmozdította volna az ujját, olyan erősen rászívott a srác farkára, hogy annak felpattantak a szemei is. 

\- Mozogj, tigris, ne nekem kelljen már mindent csinálni! – mondta, miután kiengedte őt a szájából. 

\- Megnyerted a lehetőséget, akkor csináld! – szűrte a fogai között Taiga. 

\- Eeh? – morrantotta Daiki, aztán megnyalta az érzékeny részt Kagami makkja alatt. – Mondtál valamit? – kérdezte egy vigyorral, ahogy az felnyögött és összerezzent. – Álló farokkal jobb lesz, higgy nekem, úgyhogy dugd meg a számat, amennyire csak akarod. 

\- Utálom a közönségességed – dörmögte Taiga, miután nekitámasztotta a homlokát a falnak. 

\- Elkezdjem leírni a helyzetet, amiben éppen vagyunk, vagy belátod nélküle is, hogy van eléggé közönséges ahhoz, hogy túllépj végre azon, hogy beszélek? 

Taiga lepislogott rá fél szemmel, aztán elengedve az ágyat, megfogta a péniszét és képen csapta Daikit vele. 

\- Fogd be! 

A srác először meglepődött, aztán ráncok tűntek fel mindenhol az arcán, ahogy egy pillanatig küzdött a nevetés ellen, mielőtt az kirobbant volna belőle. 

\- Baromarc – nyögte levegőért küszködve, aztán rácsapott a szabad kezével egyet Taiga seggére. – Na, mozgasd a bálna tested végre, mert nem fogja elviselni az egóm, ha nem élvezed, amit csinálok! 

Nem fájt, még az sem fájt, mikor Aomine már két ujját is használta, de a világ legkényelmetlenebb és zavarba ejtőbb érzése volt. Nem élvezte, és nem is tudta elhinni, hogy ezt lehetne. Nem, nem, nem. Szorította az ágy támláját, a szemeit és a száját össze, a homlokát pedig olyan erővel neki a falnak, hogy akár át is szakíthatta volna azt. 

Daiki majdnem feladta az egészet. A másik olyan feszült volt, hogy ezt így nem lehetett csinálni.

\- Abbahagyjuk? – kérdezte egy idő után, és teljesen elengedte őt. 

\- Hah? – nézett le rá az, csak félig felnyitva a szemeit. 

A fiatalabb csendben maradt, a kérdés ott maradt a levegőben, nem hitte, hogy meg kéne ismételnie. 

\- Ha most nem csinálod végig, nem lesz legközelebb. – Taiga látta a megrendülést a másik arcán. – Csak, mondd, hogy jó lesz! Egy idő után jó lesz? 

\- Nem fog fájni – felelte Daiki habozva.

\- Most sem fáj. De nem is jó. Mondd, hogy jó lesz!

A megerősítés nem érkezett azonnal, Aomine előbb megfogta a csípőjét mindkét oldalon, és lejjebb tolta őt az ölébe. 

\- Én csinálom, csak jó lehet – jelentette be a védjegyének számító, öntelt vigyorral. Megkereste a doboz óvszert az összegyűrődött lepedőn maga mellett, és addig el is jutott, hogy kivegyen belőle egyet, de a még mindig sikamlós kezével széttépni már nem volt képes a csomagolást. – Segíts már! – morrant rá Kagamira, aztán megnyugodott kicsit, mikor fel is nézett rá és annak remegtek a vállai a visszafojtott nevetéstől. – Köcsög – rötyögte Aomine, miközben felemelve a lábát, megrúgta őt a térdével. 

Taiga kivette végre a kezéből az óvszert, aztán egyszerűen csak leharapta a szélét.

\- Oi, óvatosan, tigris, ki ne szakítsd nekem a kotont is! 

\- Nyitottam már ki elég ilyet, köszi.

\- Valóban? – kérdezett vissza kötözködve. – Akkor azt is tudod, hogy kell feltenni egy álló farokra, remélem. 

\- Mindjárt felteszem az enyémre, aztán átvitt értelemben is én leszek felül – morogta vissza, de azért megfordult.

 _A tiéd jelenleg nem áll_ , felelte csak a fejében Daiki egészen csüggedten. 

\- Tegyek rá síkosítót? – nézett hátra a válla felett a vörös hajú. 

\- Yap, és ha már ott vagy, tartsd is rajta egy kicsit a mancsodat. 

Aomine levegőért kapott, mikor az idősebb jó erősen rámarkolt a merevedésére, aztán húzogatni is kezdte rajta a kezét. Imádta, hogy ez az idióta nem volt képes visszafogni a brutális erejét, semmi kevesebbel nem érte volna be, pillanatok alatt el tudta veszteni a fejét miatta. Most sem volt ez másként, így gyorsan nyomott még síkosítót a saját kezére is, aztán visszafordította Kagamit. 

Mondani akart valami vicceset, felháborítót, megbotránkoztatót, akármit, hogy oldja a srác feszültségét, de ahogy ránézett az arcára, érezte, hogy felesleges lenne. Nem volt már mit mondani. 

Daiki nem is tett mást, mint felemelkedett kicsit, és megfogva Kagami tarkóját, lehúzta őt magával. Számított némi ellenkezésre, de mintha a vörös hajú még hálás is lett volna érte, hogy elrejtheti az arcát a nyakába. Aomine torkán elhalt egy sóhajtás. _Ezért nem kell heterókkal kezdeni…_ De már túl mélyen benne volt ebben az egészben ahhoz, hogy képes legyen feladni. 

Nem vette el a kezét a másik tarkójáról csak kicsit lejjebb csúsztatta, mert a bőre ott érzékenyebb volt, remélte, hogy ha azt simogatja, sikerül egy kicsit enyhíteni a feszültségén. Ami olyan magasságra hágott, mikor Kagami megérezte Aomine péniszét a fenekéhez nyomódni, hogy a kék hajú biztos volt benne, bántani fogja őt. Utálta a gondolatát is. Azonban akarta ezt a marhát, éppen annyira akarta, mint azt is, hogy neki is jó legyen, ezért nem volt már megállás, túl kellett lépniük az elején, akármilyen nehéz is volt. Daiki tudta, hogy utána rendben lesz, nem kételkedett a képességeiben.

Az eddig csupán kényelmetlen érzés most már fájdalom volt. Ó, de még mennyire fájt. Feszített, aztán égett, és Taiga semmi, de semmi másra nem tudott gondolni, mint arra, hogy betörje Aomine orrát. 

Daiki mélyen belenyögött a másik vállába, ahogy végre legalább a makkjával belé tudott hatolni. Annyira szűk volt, hogy még neki sem esett teljesen jól. Lehunyt szemekkel feszítette a fejét hátra a párnába, míg várt, hogy enyhüljön a szorítás, de semmi jele nem volt, hogy Taiga képes lenne lazítani.

\- Tigris, tigris, tigris, héj, tigris… – Aomine addig ismételgette a becenevet, míg nem kapott egy kérdő morgást. – Ha nem lazítod el a hátsód, nem lesz vége a fájdalomnak – mormogta nagyon halkan. 

_És mégis, hogy a rákba kéne azt megtennem?_ Még arra se volt képes, hogy kinyissa a száját. 

\- Mélyeszd belém a karmaid vagy a fogad, ahogy tetszik, de irányítsd már máshova a feszültséged.

\- Az orrod akarom jelenleg beverni – dörmögte egy idő után a vörös hajú.

A másik horkantott egyet

\- Íjj, még ha azt egyszerűbb is lenne megmagyarázni, mint a vadmacska karmolások nyomát, kegyelmezz, lécci! – Nem történt semmi. – Gyerünk, büntess! Aztán próbálj meg lejjebb ereszkedni. – Nem merte volna ő magára húzni a srácot, mikor ennyire fájt neki. És ezért is választotta ezt a pózt, mert így… – Te irányítasz, gyerünk!

Az az utolsó három szó? Vagy talán a barna bőrbe mélyesztett fogai? Taiga nem volt biztos benne, nem is igazán érdekelte, mi segített, hogy ne hagyja az egészet a francba, de nem tette, és csak az volt a lényeg. Elengedte a lepedőt, amit addig markolt, helyette átfonta a karjaival Daiki nyakát, szorította amennyire csak tudta, és lassan, végtelenül lassan egyre jobban magába fogadta őt. És a teste hagyta. Hiába a fájdalom, a feszítés, a teste kibírta, mert akarta. Egyelőre talán csak azért, mert nem akart csalódást okozni a srácnak, akit szeretett, de az ok már oly mindegy volt, mikor végre megtörtént. 

\- Élsz még? – morogta az idősebb egy idő után, mert még Aomine keze sem mozdult a hátán, pedig addig végig simogatta azt vagy a fenekét. 

\- Éppen csak – nyögte Daiki. – Majd meg fojtasz, csak felvilágosításként. 

\- Nem érdekel. 

\- Gondoltam. Így fair. – Felfuttatta végre a balkezét a másik oldalán, aztán beletúrt a tarkóján a hajába. – Túléled? 

\- Mindenképp. – Folytatta, amint egy meglepett szusszantás feltört a fiatalabból: – Hogy reggel, mikor nem fogok tudni rendesen mozogni, betörhessem az orrod. 

\- Akkor szerencse, hogy esélyed se lesz utolérni, ha elfutok. 

\- Na, csinálod végre, amit akarsz, vagy még mindig nekem kell? 

Nem felelt, a vörös hajúnak pedig már esélye sem volt mondani akármit is, mikor megmozdította a csípőjét. Hallotta a fájdalmas szisszenést, miután Kagami levegőért kapott, ahogy azt is érezte, hogy megfeszült ismét. Átkarolta a derekát a jobb kezével, belemarkolt az oldalába, hogy biztosan tartsa őt, aztán továbbra is lassan, majdnem teljesen kihúzódott belőle. Miután ismét benne volt, már nem csak azért kellett megállnia, hogy időt adjon neki, saját magának is szüksége volt rá. Képes lett volna elélvezni már csak ennyitől. Egyszer ki és be. Őrjítő érzés volt, és kételkedett benne, hogy ez csupán a szűk forróság miatt volt így, amiben végre, _végre_ elveszhetett. 

Az ujjai egyre mélyebbre vájtak Kagami húsába az oldalánál, és végül még a másik nyakhajlatára kellett tapasztania a száját is, ahogy az érzés egyre jobb lett. Könnyedebben mozgott, a szorítás már nem kényelmetlen volt, hanem észveszejtő. Minden idegszálára szüksége volt, hogy ne veszítse el a fejét, és belepasszírozva az idősebbet az ágyba, csak a saját kielégülésével törődjön. Daiki életének talán leghosszabb percei voltak azok, míg várta, hogy az a megfeszült test, legalább egy kicsit ellazuljon végre. 

Persze megtörtént végül, ahogy az az első elnyomott nyögés is felhangzott, miután el mert kezdeni erőteljesebben mozogni. Egyszer sem húzódott ki belőle teljesen, de a lökései egyre nagyobbak voltak, ahogy a hang is, amivel összecsapódott az altestük. A tempó nem nőtt viszont túlságosan, mert élvezni akarta, ameddig csak lehetséges, főleg, hogy tudta, tehet akármit, nem fog sokáig tartani, hogy elérje a csúcsot. Ahhoz az érzései – kívül, belül, hiszen fűtötte őt a tudat is, hogy most már Kagami valóban az övé – túl lehengerlőek voltak.

\- Héj, tigris, fel tudsz ülni? – kérdezte zihálva. 

\- Minek? – morrantotta az vissza, továbbra is elrejtve az arcát. 

\- Mert így nem férek hozzá a farkadhoz, pedig már nem bírom sokáig. 

Egy ideig csak a másik nyöszörgésekkel kevert lihegését lehetett hallani, ami tökéletes szinkronban volt az altestük összecsapódásának ritmusával. 

\- Kétlem. 

Daiki szinte azonnal felemelkedett, mikor az a bizonytalan válasz megérkezett. Annyira nem volt nehéz, hiszen úgy szorították egymást, mintha egy test lennének. Taiga hátravetett fejjel, összeszorított szemekkel és nagyon mélyen nyögött fel, mikor a mozdulat abbamaradt, a behatolás szöge pedig megváltozott. Aomine levitte a kezét a derekáról a fenekére, belemarkolt a húsba és erőteljesen megemelte őt, majd visszahúzta magára, az idősebb szemei pedig felpattantak. 

Ijesztő volt az az első pár másodperc, mert akár láthatott volna félelmet, fájdalmat, menekülni vágyást is… azonban Taiga pillantása csupán meglepett ámulatot tükrözött. Amitől persze Daiki arcára azonnal kiült a vigyora. Felhúzva az egyik szemöldökét, kihívó-kérdő pillantással megismételte a mozdulatot. A vörös hajú beszívta az alsó ajkát és ismét összehúzta a szemeit, miközben hosszan felnyögött. Talán még fájt neki, Daiki majdnem biztos volt benne, hogy úgy van, de nyilvánvaló volt, hogy valami megváltozott ebben a pozícióban, már csak abból is, hogy elkezdett megmerevedni. Némi problémába ütköztek így azonban…

\- Oké, mozogsz egyedül, és akkor tudok foglalkozni az izgatott junioroddal, vagy kivered magadnak? – kérdezte a fogai között szűrve már csak a végét, mert nem csak Kagaminak esett jól, amit csinált. 

Taiga lenézett a hasuk közé szorult férfiasságára, és mintha akkor jött volna rá, az a súrlódás koránt sem elég számára most már, megfogta azt. A bal kezét továbbra is Daiki vállán tartva hátrébb dőlt egy kicsit, amitől az a másik érzés is megint megváltozott, így a nyögést sem tudta visszatartani. A kék hajú elégedetten szemlélte a képet, jó néhányszor fel- és lefuttatta a pillantását a másik izzadó mellkasán, mielőtt ismét mozgatni kezdte volna őt. Ezúttal már mindkét kezével a fenekén, hogy növelni tudja a tempót és az erősséget is. 

A lihegéssel kevert nyögéseik és az összecsapódásuknak _mocskos_ hangja töltötte meg az elegáns szobát. Ahogy Daiki várta, nem tartott sokáig, nem _bírt_ sokáig kitartani, és mintha a világ ki akarna tolni vele, az a néhány perc még gyorsabbnak is érződött, mint bármikor máskor. Előredőlt kicsit, végignyalta azt a csábítóan csillogó bőrt egészen a srác álláig, amit végül meg is harapott, mert a száját nem érte el így, hogy az hátravetett fejjel élvezte a _szexet_. Vele. 

\- El fogok menni – morogta rekedten. – Mehet? 

Taiga lenézett rá az elködösült szemeivel, és csak biccenteni tudott. Nyögésen és nyöszörgésen kívül más nem jött ki a torkán. Úgy fájtak az izmok a karjában, mintha órák hosszat edzett volna, de Aomine még tovább növelte a sebességet. Az összecsapódó altesteiket figyelve élvezett mélyen bele a másikba. Remegett az egész teste, és csak azért nem vetődött szinte azonnal hátra az ágyra, mert Kagami fogta őt a vállánál, így inkább csak erőtlenül nekitámasztotta a homlokát a másik mellkasának, és úgy kapkodta a levegőt. Így persze, amit először meglátott, mikor képes volt ismét kinyitni a szemét, az Taiga keze volt a merevedésén emlékeztetőként, hogy még nem végeztek teljesen. 

Daiki felemelte a fejét, aztán lehúzva magához a másikat, erőteljesen megcsókolta. 

\- Kösz, tigris, legjobb újévi ajándék, amit valaha kaptam – mormogta rá a srác szájára, mielőtt még egyszer megemelve őt, ki nem csúszott belőle. 

Elkapta a kényelmetlen grimaszt, ami megjelent a másik arcán, így nagyon óvatosan engedte őt le az ágyra. Lenyomta a vállánál fogva, aztán betérdelve a lábai közé, a szájába vette őt. Kagami jobb keze szinte rögtön a fején volt, az első alkalom óta így szerette, Daiki pedig hagyta is neki, hogy irányítson, nem lepődött meg rajta. Azon azonban egy kicsit igen, mikor a bal kezére, amit a fiatalabb hasán tartott ráfonódott az a másik. Taiga összekulcsolta az ujjaikat, de nem úgy tűnt, hogy azért, mert szorítani akarta volna a túláradó érzések miatt, egyszerűen csak megfogta azt. Aomine öntudatlanul kezdte simogatni egy kis idő után a bőrét a hüvelykujjával. 

\- Á, jövök, Daiki, á! 

A fiatalabb felnézett, és rögtön összeakadt a pillantásuk, mert Kagami meg őt figyelte már amúgy is. És nem is hunyta le a szemeit még akkor sem, mikor elélvezett, mintha az is csak adna az érzéshez, hogy látja őt. Persze végül hátraejtette a fejét, mikor kifutott a testéből az erő, de addigra már a kék hajú fölé is mászott. 

\- Jól hallottam, hogy Daikinak szólítottál az előbb? – kérdezte, miután megtámaszkodott az egyik kezével Kagami feje mellett, a másikkal a mellkasán. A jobb lába még mindig a másikéi között volt, hozzá is ért a combja a heréihez. 

Taiga csak a félig nyitotta fel a szemeit, hogy fellessen rá. 

\- Az’szem – morogta vissza. – A te tigriseid is igen csak Taigának hangzottak már a végére.

\- Kizárt! – felelte az, de csak megjátszott volt a felháborodás a hangjában. Túlságosan is tetszett neki az, ahogy a másik a nevét nyögte, mielőtt elélvezett, hogy bármi gondja legyen vele. 

Kagami megrántotta a vállát. 

\- Számít? 

\- Nem, amíg nem akarsz Dai-channak hívni. 

\- Azt a kiváltságot meghagyom Satsukinak – felelte egy fél mosollyal. 

\- Taiga. 

A mosoly el is tűnt, helyette csak egy zavart szemöldök összehúzás maradt.

\- Me’van? 

Daiki egészen addig ereszkedett lejjebb, míg már csak milliméterekre volt a másik szájától. A szemeit fürkészve mondta ki újra:

\- Taiga. 

\- Daiki. – Grimaszolt egyet. – Mit nyálaskodsz? 

Nem felelt, csak megcsókolta a vörös hajút. Túl voltak rajta, és nem úgy tűnt, mintha az megbánt volna akármit is. Aomine sokkal könnyebbnek érezte magát, és az életet is abban a pár percben, míg folytatták a lusta csókokat. Furcsa volt ugyan, hogy ő kezdeményezte őket, de a másik már korábban is szerette ezt csinálni, így nem kérdezett semmit – túl tompa is volt hozzá –, csak élvezte, amíg tartott. Végül Daiki leejtette a vállához a fejét, majd lefordulva róla, ő is elterült az ágyon, felnézve a plafonra. 

\- Ez egy jó év lesz – morogta. 

\- Remélem – felelte Taiga álmodozó hangon. Azt hitte, a másik is arra gondolt, hogy fel fog kerülni a nagycsapatba és akkor együtt játszhatnak, de…

\- Állandóan szexelni fogunk, mert szexeltünk, mikor az óra éjfélre váltott. – Rázkódott az egész teste a néma nevetéstől. 

\- De attól, mert éppen bennem volt a farkad, mikor az óra éjfélre váltott, legközelebb még te leszel alul – morogta vissza a vörös hajú, és rá is csapott egyett Daiki hasára. 

\- Nem, tigris, legközelebb még nem.

Kagami azonnal felkönyökölt, és dühösen nézett le rá – próbált nem figyelni a tompa fájdalomra a hátsójában. 

\- Ne szórakozz velem, Aomine…! – Elhallgatott, ahogy az a nagy tenyér rácsattant a szájára.

\- Leitattál évad közben. 

Nagy puffanás kísérte Taiga hátravetődését. Ezt megérdemelte. Akármi volt is a helyzet, alkoholt adni a srácnak, mikor tisztában volt vele, hogy milyen komolyan veszi a szabályait, köcsög egy dolog volt. 

\- Bocs – morogta őszintén. 

\- Nem igazán tudok panaszkodni, túl jól sült el a dolog. De azért szopjál le! 

Taiga összehúzott szemöldökkel emelte kicsit fel a fejét, hogy ránézzen megint. 

\- Nem szó szerint, te balfék – forgatta meg a szemeit a kék hajú. – Mármint nem azonnal. Majd reggel esetleg. 

\- Mennyi időbe és feladatba fog telni, mire kiegyenlítem a számlát? – kérdezte csüggedten. 

\- Még nem döntöttem el. Egy pár év biztos.

Ezúttal már készült a „büntetésre”, úgyhogy ügyesen elkapta Taiga csuklóját, mielőtt az rávághatott volna a hasára. Aztán azzal a lendülettel, addig húzta őt, míg ez fel nem emelkedett, majd fölé nem hajolt. 

\- Me’van? – Muszáj volt neki kérdeznie, mert Aomine csak fürkészte őt a jelenleg feketének tűnő szemeivel. 

\- Nem ez volt az utolsó alkalom…? – Nehéz volt eldönteni, kérdés vagy kijelentés volt ez. 

Kagami felmorrant, aztán összebuccantotta a homlokukat – Daiki azt hitte, tényleg lefejeli, így lehunyta a szemeit. 

\- Marha. – Tartott egy kis szünetet. – Nem ez volt – mormogta, mielőtt megcsókolta őt. 

Nem lehetett az utolsó, és nem csupán azért, mert valóban meg akarta szerezni Daiki seggét. Azért nem lehetett az utolsó, mert szeretni akarta. Minden egyes cseppjével annak a szenvedélynek, ami fűtötte őt, mikor mellette lehetett. 

Átaludták az év első napfelkeltéjét, de nem volt igazán mit bánni rajta, mert nem volt szükségük kívánságokra. Még ha nem is hangzott el az a szó egyikük szájából sem aznap este, még ha nem mondták azt sem ki, hogy együtt járnak, hogy összetartoznak, az hogy délelőtt úgy keltek fel, Taiga hátulról ölelte Daikit, többet mondott minden szónál. Ahogy a _szeretkezés_ is, amivel az év első ébredését megünnepelték.

* * *

*Ha a Taiga nevet úgy mondod ki, hogy a végét elnyújtod, az angol tiger japános kiejtése lesz belőle  
**Kő papír olló  
***Ezzel kezdik a japánok a jankent (Az első a kő)

**Author's Note:**

> Közvetlen folytatás már biztosan nem lesz, azonban lehetséges, hogy fogok még random írogatni ebben az AUban velük.   
> Remélem, tetszett ^^


End file.
